Blood Moons
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Yori knows more about what is going on than people think, how long can she feint ignorance? While things get more and more interesting at Cross Academy. Please Read and Review what you think! Rated T. I Own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay due to a severe lack of Vampire Knight Fanfiction involving Yori I am writing one, in her perspective.**

 **~I Do Not Own Vampire Knight~**

* * *

Yori watched her best friend leave the dorm to rush across campus to supervise the changing of the dorms, the Night Class students were leaving the Moon dorm to go to class, and many of the Day Class students would be there to get a glimpse of them.

Yori knew the Night Class students were vampires, and that Zero and Yuki served as guardians rather than the Disciplinary Committee they covered as, she kept this to herself however, aside from the headmaster no one knew her parents were hunters and he swore to keep it to himself as well.

That's sort of how she became his daughters roommate since Yori wouldn't be inclined to think it suspicious that Yuki was out all night, Yori worried of course, Yuki could be headstrong, stubborn and a little dim sometimes and she had nightmares…often that would wake Yori and all she could do is try to comfort the still sleeping girl.

Thankfully as of yet when Yuki slept in class she didn't have nightmares, maybe it was because she could feel all the people around her? Yori sighed gathering her things, she tended to go to the library at night, even though technically she wasn't allowed to, Zero and Yuki never caught her and no one else was around to see her.

Bag in hand she closed the door, Yuki wouldn't be back until 4am so she wasn't in a rush, she did spy Zero walking towards the Night Class dorms, late as usual.

* * *

Yori spent more time in the library than she planned so she packed up and ducked out, it was very dark at night even with the moon out, shadows falling all around her as she walked, being careful to stay away from the room where the vampires had their lesson. The last thing she needed was one of them coming out and finding her, being raised by hunters meant Yori knew how to move without being heard or seen.

Yori made it back and ducked into bed sleeping peacefully until Yuki came in later and dropped into her bed.

* * *

"Yuki?" the teacher asked, Yori looked next to her friend who was asleep.

"Good grief" the teacher said shaking her head seeing she was asleep, the day class teachers didn't know about them either.

"Kiryu?" the teacher settled on.

"He's asleep too" one of the students says.

"Jeez detention for both of them!" she says, Yori winces and nudges Yuki awake.

"Huh?" the girl asks tiredly.

"You got detention again" Yori says.

"Not again!" she moans.

"It's your fault for acting like a vampire, sleeping all day and being out all night" Yori teases and watches with delight as Yuki begins to panic.

"You…you don't really believe in vampires do you?" she asks worriedly Yori bites her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Of course not" she responds piling up her books to carry.

"Oh good, hey Yori will you come to detention with me? I hate going with only that jerk"

"Sorry no, sucks to be you two" she says with a smile Zero who could hear perfectly narrows his eyes at them.

"I can hear you"

"I don't care" Yuki sulks as Yori sneaks out.

"Wait Yori!" Yuki calls.

"You'll be fine but you better hurry, it's getting dark" she says with a wave, leaving the room.

Yori makes her way to the library seeing Yuki race out to the Moon dorm, Zero in no hurry following her.

 _God they so like each other._

She thinks shaking her head.

* * *

Yori ended up walking outside later that night, and luckily hears Yuki falling from the sky, hiding behind a tree she sees two day class students were out and about like her, Yori saw it before Yuki did that one of the student was injured, she held her breath sensing others approach.

Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain emerged from the shadows drawn in by the blood.

 _Damn!_

Yori thought, should she intervene? She had a weapon, but maybe Yuki could handle it.

Ready to move if needed Yori stayed and watched, Yuki drew Artemis when she finally sensed Aido, if he had wanted to hurt her she would have been far too slow.

Hanabusa and Yuki were now talking and Yori wasn't sure if she should get closer or stay away.

D _amn it_

Maybe she should flag Zero? Aido was holding Yuki's arm, she must have hurt herself without realising!

 _Yuki!_

She thought desperately looking back to the school, Zero was on the roof! Yori jumped out in plain view and waved her arms franticly pointing over behind her, Zero's hawk eyes see her and what she's doing. He jumps down with amazing grace, silently she points over into the trees he points is thumb over his shoulder tell her to leave she nods acting as he says, but really keeps close but better hidden to see.

The girls had fainted they must have realised what Aido was! Aido was about to sink his teeth in to Yuki's neck when, Zero drew his gun Bloody Rose aiming right at Aido's head. Yori stifled a gasp watching, Yuki of course trying to be peacekeeper told him not to shoot, Hanabusa said something she couldn't hear and Zero fired a shot! But Yuki pushed his arm up so the shot missed. Yori suddenly sensed Kaname Kuran president of the Moon dorm appear, his attention on the group not her thankfully, Kuran grabbed Aido and pulled him and Kain away also organising for the girls to be looked after. Feeling relived, Yori let out the breath she had been holding, there hadn't been such a serious incident before and it could have been a lot worse, Yori takes the distraction to leave before she is discovered.

Yuki would shower in the headmasters showers like she always did before returning, so Yori headed back to her room, heart in her throat.

* * *

"That could have been worse" she tells herself in the dark, changing into her night clothes.

"It's okay, he only got a small sip, but some vampires get addicted even after that" she remembers from her studies, she bites her lip and tells herself to breathe, getting into bed she stares up at the ceiling the window wasn't blocked by curtains so the moonlight came in. Her instinct had been to jump in and protect them from vampires, even though she had sworn she wanted nothing to do with hunting…it couldn't be help it was in her blood, Yori closed her eyes and turned over.

 _Everything will be normal tomorrow_

She told herself.

* * *

 **Hey hope you like the first chapter, of literally the first chapter I'm working off the manga, anime and my imagination so hope it's good for a start, review what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Yori stood just out of the crowd smiling softly, it was chaos outside the Moon dorm, every girl had to be here and a few boys all lining up to see the night class students. Today was Valentine's Day and they were here to give chocolates and other gifts to the night class students they liked. Even though Yori knew what the night class student were she couldn't deny they were all gorgeous, Yori shook her head in amazement as Yuki struggled to control the crowd blowing her whistle loud enough to wake the dead to get their attention.

"Everyone go to class!" Yuki called to them, no one payed her attention, Yori spotted a girl being held by another to try and scale the wall, Yuki noticed too and called out to the girl, causing her to lose her grip and fall, luckily Zero appeared right then and caught her.

 _Nice save_

Yori approved watching the crowd begin to disperse when Zero glares at them, Yuki comes over with Zero once everyone is gone and they walk to class together, Yuki ends up walking a little faster so they aren't late.

"Hey" Zero says suddenly, Yori looks to him, he wasn't one to start up conversations usually.

"What were you doing out so late a few nights ago?" he asks.

 _Oh yeah_

Yori remembers, she decides not to lie as much as possible, when it comes to Zero he would know too easily.

"I went for a walk, I heard someone fall and saw Yuki go to them, then I saw the night class students cause some fuss, I wasn't close enough to know what was happening but I thought one of the girls might be hurt so I flagged you, is she alright?" Zero didn't answer for a moment.

"Yes she's fine, just scrapped her knee" Yori shook her head.

"Silly accident I guess"

"Yeah, don't make walking at night a habit Yori okay?"

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were concerned, don't worry Zero I won't" she says with a smile, Zero nods as they catch up to Yuki telling them to hurry up.

* * *

Yuki yawned stretching before their last class, Yori packed up her books looking at everyone chattering excitedly.

"Are you giving chocolates to anyone Yori?" Yuki asks, it surprised her for a moment.

"Nah I can't be bothered" she says with a shrug, she also knew the night class didn't care and there wasn't anyone in the day class she would consider.

"What about you?" she asks, knowing the answer anyway.

"I'm not…" she tried.

"I can see the box" Yori says plainly Yuki blushes.

"Well…I had to buy it, cooking was a disaster so…" Yori could just imagine, the girl had no skill in that area.

"So who are you giving it too?"

 _As if I don't know_

She thought evilly as Yuki sinks into her chair.

"I mean it's not for the guy glaring at you behind us right?" Yuki shot up looking, sure enough Zero was glaring daggers at them.

"Are you seriously giving him _that?_ " he spat Yori smiled as they stood for their next class.

* * *

Yori wasn't sure if she wanted to witness this chocolate festival in action but she sat on a bench a comfortable distance away, watching everyone lined up behind stalls with Night Class members names on it. Yuki and Zero directing them like some kind of preparation for a production, Yori chuckled as the gates of the Moon dorm opened and sleepy vampires came out to play.

Yori saw Senri Shiki come out first, Rima Toya beside him his best friend and fellow model Yori had observed, Hanabusa and Akatsuki came out next, Hanabusa was very excited the other three not so much. Takuma Ichijo, comes next he is the vice-president of the Moon dorm and always wore a smile on his face, Ruka a very beautiful girl comes out next, Kaname behind her with his seemingly personal bodyguard Seiren. Yori watches as piles of chocolates are thrust upon them, class rep Kasumi manages to try to give Ruka a card but she turns away from him, Yori feels sorry for him, even though he is usually very annoying. Yori just sees Yuki get blitzed by the crowd and fall over, she stands to go and help but Kaname had beaten her to it and Zero, she could feel the tension in the air, she looks away at Aido carrying a huge pile of gifts and chocolate, he stops in front of her.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asks surprised.

"Are you going to give me anything?" he asks like a puppy dog asking for more sweets, Yori rolls her eyes.

"No"

"Are you giving something to someone else?" he asks.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to" she says

 _Why was i defending myself?_

Yori asks herself looking away from Aido back to Yuki now standing and seemingly embarrassed by something was hitting Zero.

"Come on Hanabusa" Kaname interrupted, Yori didn't realise he was still there with a last confused look at her, he followed him away.

* * *

Yori was walking near the headmaster's office when she heard someone punch a wall, at least that's what it sounded like…

Yori hugged the wall and listened, headmaster Cross's voice was heard.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Zero" he said

"Shut up" the boy cursed back, Yori swallowed.

 _What was happening?_

"Ignoring it won't make it go away"

"I know that!" Zero hisses, suddenly he started coughing.

"Drink this it will help" the headmaster urged…there was nothing and then glass shattered.

"Never" Zero growled.

"You've endured remarkably Zero, more so than I dare says anyone else in your position, but you won't be able to keep it up much longer"

 _Was Zero sick?_

Yori wondered biting her lip thinking she should probably leave now.

"You can't stop the transformation now…you truly will become a vampire, you know this" Yori's eyes turned to sauces.

 _Zero a vampire?! Impossible_

Yori knew from his last name that his family had been hunters and most likely he had been trained like she had, but when on earth did he start turning into a vampire? Yori thought back to all the time she had known him, she knew his family had been killed by a vampire no doubt, had something else happened as well? Yori snuck away making sure she wasn't heard back to her dorm room.

 _Oh Zero you've carried far more on your shoulders than you let on_

* * *

 **Hope you've liked review and follow for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yori gets through Valentine's Day and learns Zero is turning into a vampire! How can she help her friends?**

* * *

Yori was on her way back to bed from the library a few nights after learning about Zero transitioning in to a vampire, he had become more pale, more withdrawn if possible and Yori didn't know what to do, she trusted Zero but she also knew vampires were dangerous. Looking out a window on her way, she stops dead some of the night class students were outside and surrounding Zero.

 _Don't pick a fight with him idiots!_

Yori knew he'd sooner kill them especially if Yuki wasn't around to stop him, Yori knew she needed to get help and she almost ran into it.

Takuma was shocked seeing her.

"Um shouldn't you be in bed?" He asks wary.

"Yes probably but ah there's trouble" she says pulling him to the window, he looks out for himself.

"Oh dear" he says.

"Go back to bed now" he urges leaving quickly, probably to get somebody, Yori bites her lip and decides that is probably the best thing to do, so she starts walking back. Changing her mind, she ducks into an empty class room to get a vantage point to look down at the scene. Just being about to see Yuki had joined in, the ground had turned to ice and Akatsuki had fire in his hand.

 _Aristocrat powers_

Yori recognised, they seemed to have given up on fighting, the students moved back leaving Yuki and Zero.

 _Great I got worried for nothing_

She realises.

 _I need to stop witnessing these things_

Yori thinks shaking her head, why was all this sudden activity anyway? She wondered. Yori slowly and carefully made her way away, just sensing something odd, makes her stop and duck into another room.

"Zero?" Yuki's voice suddenly calls.

 _Not good_

Yori thinks.

"Stay back!" he demands.

 _What should I do?!_

She thinks desperately, Zero wasn't safe to be around right now and Yuki didn't know!

"Zero?" Yuki's confused voice asks again.

"Stop it!" she suddenly yells, Yori's hand on the door is about to thrust it open when Kaname's voice speaks.

"Yuki" Yori closes her eyes, and keeps quiet.

"Kaname" Yuki utters.

"So you've finally fallen to bloodlust" Kaname says in a dangerously low voice, Yori shivers glad she couldn't see.

"Wait Kaname don't!" Yuki defends, something drops and Yori again goes for the door.

"Are you happy? She can't even stand you've drained her so much" Kaname grinds.

 _Yuki!_

Yori worries.

"Was it delicious? Yuki's blood?" Kaname asks, Yori hears him walk away, a few minutes later Zero had also gone, Yori comes out and sees the blood on the ground, without thinking she races back to her dorm and shuts the door.

Yori didn't know what to do, on one hand Yuki was hurt, on the other Zero was a vampire. Yori had been brought up to hate vampires, but she didn't she knew they were people, much different than humans but people and she knew Zero! He was her friend Yori sat awake on her bed all night, Yuki didn't come back.

* * *

She met her in class, a bandage on her neck, Yori kept quiet until after class.

"Zero's not here" she says softly.

"He's sick" Yuki says distractively.

"Oh" Yori says, knowing that's not all true but she lets it go she couldn't say more without exposing everything she knew.

"I'm going to check on Zero, cover for me?" Yuki suddenly says standing.

"Of course" Yori says watching her best friend race out of the room.

* * *

Yori did just that for the next class but got herself excused too and went out to find her friends, they weren't in the dorms, Zero's room was empty except for a picture of him and Yuki. Yori searched outside, finally seeing them together on the path out of the academy, Zero had a duffle bag at his feet, Yori cautiously approached them.

"Hey" she said softly not to scare them, they turned Yuki had been hugging him but Yori acts as if she didn't notice.

"I got us all excused for the day and since Zero is sick I say we get ice cream" she says with a smile, Yuki's face brightens, Yori also pointedly ignores the Bloody Rose in her hand.

"That sounds good, Zero?" she asks hopeful, Yori gives him a smile, which he doesn't return but some of the hardness leaves his eyes.

"Okay, ice cream" he agrees.

"Cool my treat" Yori says.

"Oh thank you Yori!" Yuki coos, Zero picks up his bag and they head out together.

"Are you sure you're not worried about getting sick?" Zero asks.

"What are friends for?" Yori says with a smile, Zero nods looking up at the sky, Yuki walking next to him happily.

 _This is what he needs right now_

Yori told herself, she just hoped it was enough.

* * *

 **Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter enjoy! Yori overhears Zero attacking Yuki and Kaname intervening, she takes her friends out for ice cream to make them feel better, but ice cream can't solve all problems…**

* * *

Going out for ice cream was nice, something familiar and fun on this otherwise stressful day, Yuki and Zero had to go to the headmaster's office when they got back so Yori waved them goodbye, wishing she could just hug them both, she waited outside instead, Yuki came out minutes later and spotted her.

"Hey Yori, I'm just going to the Moon dorm" she says.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Well…it's school business"

"Don't worry I won't eavesdrop, I'll just walk with you okay?"

"Okay" Yuki agrees, they head off, Yori feeling a little excited she'd never been to the Moon dorm after all.

The Moon dorm was nice to look at from the outside, ignoring the creepy guard that is, Yuki opened the door and Yori waited outside, two men were pushed out a minute later and unhappily left.

 _What were they doing here?_

She wondered waiting, for a moment before standing up and peeking through the glass, Yuki was standing with Aido who was awake for some reason, probably those men, Yori watched him freeze Yuki to the floor! Thankfully before she walked in, Kaname had appeared and the ice evaporated! Yori only just saw Kaname's deadly look before he slapped Hanabusa hard across the face. Yori turned around sensing someone, sure enough it was Zero coming down the walkway, Yori tried to look like she was just waiting.

"Yuki inside?" he asked when he was much closer, she nodded and he entered closing the door behind him, Yuki and he exited a minute later.

"All good?" she had to ask, Yuki of course instantly smiled.

"Yep, let's go!" she says cheerily, Yori and Zero walk with her back.

"See you later Yori!" Yuki says when they reach the academy.

"Bye" she waves not even asking where they are going, they were probably about to talk about what just happened, Yori turned away.

 _Stay out of it_

She told herself she defiantly did not want to get into the affairs of a pureblood, but somehow it was involving Yuki and Yuki was her best friend, Zero was also her friend Yori just wasn't sure how she could protect them.

* * *

Yori woke Yuki who had fallen asleep next to the equestrian field, her falling asleep in physical education is rare it was her favourite, Yuki wakes startled.

"Oh Yori" she says with a smile standing.

"Sorry there's a lot on my mind" she apologies.

"It's fine, but unfortunately there is bad news, while you were asleep all the other horses were taken so only the bad tempered White Lily is left" she looks to the horse, Yuki too.

"Good luck" Yori says encouragingly as her friend approaches the horse.

Yori face palms herself as the horse breaks free kicking Yuki in the butt and started galloping manically around, leaving Yuki sulking rubbing her sore spot. Yori watches with everyone else as the horse runs rampant towards Zero, who was resting under a tree, someone yells at him and he looks up, somehow getting the reigns and jumping on the horses back, getting it under control in seconds. Yuki runs over to apologise, while the other class mates gush over how cool he is, Yori comes over too patting Lily so Zero can jump down.

"Maybe she just hates you" Zero says.

"Hey!" Yuki says annoyed.

* * *

Zero and Yuki are given permission to leave to run an errand for the headmaster Yori takes the opportunity to sneak out too, she didn't really mind if she got caught, but she never had yet. Yori makes sure not to be seen by Zero and Yuki as they run into random shops to get things, she ducks into a bookstore and looks around for a while. Yori sees them enter the café across the street, she and Yuki had been there before, Yuki never went out without someone with her she couldn't, it brought back too many memories of things she didn't talk about. Yori sighed looking through the manga, she was about to reach for one when someone else did too, she turned surprised face-to-face with Takuma Ichjio.

"Oh sorry" he apologises pulling back, Yori notices Senri beside him.

"What are you two doing here?" she asks.

"Oh well I was just looking for some more manga, I really like reading it" Takuma admits, Senri just shrugs obviously along for the ride.

"Speaking of, what is a Day Class student doing outside of school?" he asks, Yori smiles back.

"I won't tell if you don't" Takuma smiles Senri doesn't care.

"Deal" he agrees.

"You can have the manga too, I've read it" Yori says.

"Thank you" Takuma says taking it, he buys it.

"How are you Senri?" Yori asks conversationally.

"Bored, I got dragged into coming here, I'd rather be sleeping" he says.

"Fair enough I hope you can get back quickly and go back to bed" she says, he looks to her.

"Thanks" he says vaguely.

"Well we'll be going now, you best hurry back too, Yori right?" Takuma asks.

"Yes" she says with a nod.

"It's not safe out here by yourself"

"I'll be fine" she says.

"See you" she waves goodbye, seeing Yuki had left the café, the two boys also disappear, feeling something was off, Yori leaves and follows Yuki's trail. She climbs up to a roof of a house, hearing a fight she goes over, keeping low to not be seen, Zero was fighting a Level E vampire in an alleyway, Yuki seemed to be in a daze, a sword suddenly struck out cutting the vampire in two.

"Mission complete" Takuma says.

"You didn't need me" Senri says bored.

 _So that's why they were here_

She reasoned, watching the scene below.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asks surprised.

"You might want to look after yourself first Yuki" Takuma says, Yuki looks to her arm, where she had been hurt, she covers it with her hand.

"If you really want to know" Takuma continues.

"Come to the Moon dorm late tonight, if you want to know the details" he says, with that he and Senri leave Zero and Yuki where they are with only dust from the former vampire. Yori ducks back down, in case any of them think to look up, Yori knew Yuki would go tonight, she was to curious and too self-sacrificing not to, if going would help her understand Zero's situation even in some small way so she could help him she would go…so Yori would too, she decided, but how was she going to be able to keep under the radar from all those vampires?

* * *

 **What do you think? Next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me what you guys are thinking and read on and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Yori witnesses Aido get slapped across the face, Yuki get kicked by a horse and Takuma destroy a Level E now she's inviting herself to a vampire party to keep an eye on her friends.**

* * *

The air was buzzing, Yori felt it, there were so many vampires here, she did her best not to shiver, still in her school clothes she climbed over the wall to the Moon dorm, she wouldn't be able to move around a lot and someone would spot her or smell her or even hear her heartbeat. Yori was trained to slow down her heartbeat so it would be barely recognisable above an animal, she knew how to blend in and be over looked however one wrong move she could be found and then she'd either be surrounded by vampires or turned over to the headmaster or Yuki and Zero would see her or a mix of the three. She didn't want her secret exposed so she would use all her abilities to remain hidden.

 _But that's not the reason you're here_

The voice in her head reminded her, no, the reason she was here was to watch over Yuki, Zero could handle himself and he would protect Yuki but…there were a lot of vampires, more than Yuki would be able to tell, even Zero a new vampire would have trouble sensing them all even with his hunter abilities.

 _What is your plan?_

She asked herself.

 _Protect my friends_

She told herself, hidden on a branch in a tree away from prying eyes she hoped, she watched the scene unfold with a slow heart beat and shallow breathing.

Zero arrived with his usual attitude they both drew there weapons at the welcoming party, Yori felt goosebumps spread over her arms as she watched them approach the larger group, many weren't from Cross Academy and she wondered why they were here at all.

That question was answered by Takuma.

"Hello welcome today is my birthday!" he says cheerily.

 _Then why all the creepiness and mystery?_

Yori wondered, Yori listened to them explain about the Level E's, noble vampires and pure bloods to Yuki, Zero of course would already know all about them. Kaname appeared then continuing the discussion causing Yuki to get flustered, the other vampires started murmuring at him being here, they obviously weren't aware of his friendship with Takuma, even Yori knew when Kaname Kurans parents died, he lived with the Ichijo family. Yuki followed with Zero after Kaname onto the balcony and into a chair.

"The safest place is beside me" Kaname says, Yori narrows her eyes.

 _I wouldn't call being near you safe_

She thinks, the entire atmosphere was unnerving, Zero's skin must have been crawling with him being so close to her and around all these vampires in general. Kaname was explaining how they looked after ex-human vampires and Zero said something about the hunters. Suddenly Zero had drawn the Bloody Rose at Kaname's head and all the vampire's eyes glowed red.

 _Are you insane?! They will tear you apart!_

Yori screams in her head fighting to keep her heartrate and breathing under control before she did something reckless, Seiren, Kaname's bodyguard had her hand at Zero's throat, Kaname defuses the situation and Zero lowers his gun, Aido grumbles 'how dare he!' a few times and Yori clenches her fist. Yuki stupidly admits that she was a little scared of Kaname and Takuma changes the atmosphere and the topic back to his birthday.

 _Smart move_

Yori agrees, and keeps watching as the minutes tick by. She uncomfortably watches Senri purposefully cut Takuma's finger so he can drink his blood, Yori feels a little sick and looks back to Yuki who had stood to leave, Zero's eyes were on the blood on Takuma's finger, Zero suddenly turns and leaves quickly, Yuki seeing runs after him. Yori is stuck in the tree and can't follow but hopes they're out of harm's way for now…now she just had to look out for herself.

Yori counts in her head how long they've been gone and how far they must be, she thinks she hears something odd like a very faint splash but when a gunshot cracks through the night she can no longer control her heartbeat, looking to the vampires all their eyes turn red. Someone was hurt and that shot didn't come from the Bloody Rose, Kaname wasn't racing away so Yuki wasn't the one hurt, it was probably Zero then.

 _He's a vampire he will heal_

Aido was the first to look like he was going to move.

 _Now or never_

Yori decides and she jumps down all eyes now on her.

"Leave them" she says even though she didn't know who had shot Zero or even for sure if Zero was the one shot it would be better for everyone if a large group of vampires didn't suddenly appear. Takuma's jaw drops seeing her, Aido looks very confused along with everyone else, Kaname's eyes narrow recognising her of course.

"Sayori, why don't you join me" he says, Yori acting like she just arrived late, walks purposefully up to Kaname, Takuma, Aido, Akutski and Ruka follow her up, Kaname walks into the Moon dorm with Seiren and Yori follows, the four behind enter and Ruka closes the door.

* * *

 **How's Yori getting out of this? Review and Follow for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter hurray! Yori has been invited inside the moon dorm after exposing herself to give Zero and Yuki time with an unknown opponent, can she get out of this?**

* * *

"What exactly brings you here tonight?" Kaname asks, Yori was standing back against a wall Kaname standing very close to her and the others right behind him around her.

"I came for my friends, you know how reckless Yuki can get, I wanted to make sure she was okay"

"She's safe with me"

"That's a matter of opinion" Yori says bravely, Kaname observes her no one speaks, Yori remembers to control her heart rate.

"Yori, I want you to tell me something"

"What?" she asked trying not to show fear when surrounded by eight vampires and one a pureblood.

"You know a lot about Yuki"

"She's my best friend" she says easily.

"I know, so tell me, why is she more distant with me recently?"

"If you count recently as in years, then I only have a vague idea" she says.

"Tell me" Yori sucks in air.

"Well do you remember when the Night Class begun?"

"Yes"

"And she came to visit you before classes begun and she fell asleep on the stairs?"

"That _is_ reckless" Ruka says her arms folded.

"I do" Kaname says ignoring the comment.

"Well when she woke up, she went to find you and apparently found you in a…compromising position?" Ruka suddenly blushed an odd look for a vampire.

"I'm guessing by this she meant she saw you drinking someone's blood, not making out with someone, no offence to your masculinity it's just I don't take it that that's what happened" Kaname eyes narrowed but he stood up straight.

"I had assumed you knew of us" he says.

"Yeah I do, Yuki doesn't know I do though"

"Why not?" Hanabusa asks.

"It hasn't come up" is all she says.

"But she is my best friend so if you hurt her, I'll forget that you are at least a thousand times stronger than me surrounded by aristocrat guards understood?" Yori says stubbornly, Kaname's mouth twitches in amusement while Hanbusa looks like she'd stepped on his grave.

"What?!" he screeched cut off by Akatsuki before he could go on a rant.

"Takuma" Yori continues looking past the pure blood to the blonde.

"Yes?"

"You should have told me it was your birthday I would have bought you the manga" she says with a slight smile he chuckles rubbing his head.

"Oh no don't worry about it" he says.

"I take it then, you are not at risk of exposing us" Kaname says.

"What on earth good would that do? I'd sooner be called insane than vampires be exposed to the general public" she says they nods knowing it was true.

"Anyway, I've always known about vampires it doesn't bother me, I would have thought you would know Kaname considering I'm Yuki's friend, at least I didn't 'suddenly leave' like Yuki's last roommate" she says pointedly, his eyes narrow but he doesn't deny it.

"Very well, I guess it is better in a way that you know" he decides.

"I'll say what normal student would put up with Yuki coming back at 3 or 4 in the morning most nights? And with knowing Zero carries a loaded firearm everywhere?"

"Not everywhere, right?" Takuma asks, Yori nods to him and he pales a little.

"Wow that man hates us" Hanabusa grumbles.

"He won't attack unless provoked" Kaname assures them.

 _Yeah but he doesn't need much provocation_

Yori thinks, now would be a nice time to leave she decides.

"Well, good evening Night Class and Happy Birthday Takuma" Yori says walking past them to the door, not looking back, standing straight as she exits and makes sure to keep walking fast but not rushed while her heart thumped evenly in her chest. She walked out to those eyes of the other guests, Rima was feeding Senri pocky. (Food on a stick)

"This better not be what it looks like" a voice suddenly says, Yori turns to it, Kaname and the other vampires coming out of the Moon dorm. Yori saw the man in a brown coat, a shot gun on his shoulder, wearing a cowboy hat and an eye patch, he was walking up to her. Her senses told her he was human and she recognised him.

"Toga Yagari?" she says surprised.

"Sayori Wakaba" he says in return, looking up to Kaname, then back down to her.

"You are aware there are rules on taking students blood?" he asks the general crowd.

"You've got the wrong idea I was here for my friends" Yori cuts him off quickly.

"And I think you shot one" she continues realising the shot would fit with his shot gun at close range.

"He'll be fine" he says with a shrug.

"Shooting students? The headmaster will not be happy about that" she says folding her arms.

"Yeah he's not" he admits looking away from her.

"He knows" Yagari nods.

"Then let's not make him more upset" she says, he gives her a nod in agreement (he won't tell the headmaster about her being here). She walks away, away from all these vampires and that man, Yagari.

 _What was he doing here?_

* * *

"Do you know her?" Kaname asks, Yagari looks up at him.

"I would have thought the great pure blood prince would have checked up on every person who came to Cross Academy, especially someone so close to Yuki Cross"

"I have" he says.

"Well you seemed to have missed something" he says shaking his head and lighting a cigarette.

"Who is she?" he demands.

"She's the daughter of two hunters, though I'm guessing you only found the part where her father is a councillor, he is, for the Association"

"Woah" Hanabusa mumbles a few things suddenly making sense, like how she knew of vampires and how she was hidden from them, without them sensing her until she showed herself.

 _There's a lot more to you that I thought_

He realises.

* * *

 **Review your thoughts and Follow for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yori just makes it out of the vampire birthday party but her secret has been exposed to the vampires, Yuki is oblivious and Zero has been shot just another day at Cross Academy.**

* * *

Yori was lucky Yuki went for a shower before she returned, Yori had only just changed into her night clothes and dived into bed when Yuki came in. Yori heard her sitting in bed and she wondered what she was thinking about, Yuki gasps and Yori sits up looking to her, her friend had a hand over her own mouth.

"Yuki?"

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Yori doesn't answer, getting out of her bed and going over to hers, she sits with her on the bed.

"Yuki is it something I can help you with? You seem troubled lately" Yori felt bad but maybe if Yuki felt like confining in her she could help, even though Yori was well aware what was wrong, Yuki started crying and Yori hugged her.

 _How on earth can I help them?_

Yori thinks sadly holding her best friend crying over things neither of them could control.

* * *

Zero wasn't in class today and Yori knew Yuki was worried, she zoned out of everything looking around as if he would suddenly appear. Yori stood watching as Yuki supervised the changing from the Day Class to the Night Class, Kaname and Yori locked eyes for a moment but neither said anything, nor did she speak to the others, she kept her eyes away and waited.

Yori overheard Yuki argue with Yagari about Zero later, she could guess where he would be kept.

 _Maybe I should visit?_

She wonders, she stands where she is while Yuki stands outside the Night Class room that Yagari disappears into, she half wonders if the Night Class will hurt him being a hunter.

Yori remembered back to when she met Yagari.

 _*Her parents were out working and he came over to babysit her, neither of them where happy about this._

" _You're holding it wrong" Yagari says for the fifth time, Yori glares at him, repositioning her handle on her swords. She liked to fight with twin katanas, though she was trained to shot, and fight hand to hand combat she felt more comfortable with swords or Chinese ring daggers._

" _Better now, thrust, block, swipe, duck and thrust" he orders, Yori does exactly as he says, he gets her to continue that until her arms are shaking from the strain._

" _Good, you'll make a good hunter yet" he says._

" _I don't want to be a hunter" she says, even though she was ten, she glared up at him as if she was older._

" _Tough, you're a hunters kid, it's in your blood especially considering your father's a councillor, he's in the running to be the president one day"_

" _I don't care, I don't want to kill anyone"_

" _Vampires aren't people"_

" _How do you know? You only kill them!"_

" _Because they kill people! They suck their blood, they are parasites!"_

" _They need blood to live I understand that but…does that really make them bad? We eat pigs and eggs and cows! They just eat a different part of people and we decide we're better because of it!" Yagari narrows his eyes at her._

" _When you put it like that I understand what you mean, but in the end even aristocrats are nothing but parasites, they use and manipulate human for their own gains"_

" _You could say that of all humans" Yori argues, Yagari shakes his head._

" _I'm not arguing ethics with you kid, you will be a hunter and you will kill vampires"_

" _You may be right, but I will only ever kill the really bad ones and I will make sure for myself rather than trust 'orders' from headquarters"_

" _What are you saying kid?" he asks warily._

" _I don't trust all the politics involved in the association, I don't trust politics in general it's a flawed concept and people; human or vampire will always us it for their own ends" Yori doesn't say any more and the two of them didn't speak again.*_

She saw him around every now and then but they didn't talk and now here they were at Cross Academy a school for humans and vampires. Yagari exited the room a dagger was impaled in the book he was holding, Yuki talked to him again about Zero and Yagari eventually told her where he was, Yuki raced off but Yagari remained.

"How long are you going to hide?" he asks Yori rolls her eyes of course he would be able to tell she was there, Yori comes out.

"Was shotting Zero really necessary?"

"He was about to feed off your friends neck, what do you think?" Yori looked away.

"What are you even doing Yori?" he asks, she looks to him.

"I'm trying to help my friends"

"Miss Cross doesn't know you as well as she thinks she does, Zero's losing control and you're hiding behind the scenes lying to them"

"I'm doing what I can" Yori defends.

"Which is what exactly?" he asks peering down at her.

"I have their backs" he narrows his eye at her.

"That's all you really can ask of your friends I guess" he says with a shrug, Yori lets a slight smile appear.

"Head back to your room Yori, before you're caught, I won't protect you from the headmaster if he finds out"

"I don't need protection" Yori states turning and walking away. She hears Yagari remove the dagger and is prepared when he throws it at her, Yori does a handstand flip kicking the dagger into the wall expertly, she lands now facing Yagari again, the dagger stuck in the wall, she removes it.

"Did I pass whatever test you were trying to give?"

"Perhaps, do you still carry a weapon?"

"Of course"

"Good, keep it with you" with that he turns and leaves, Yori still has the dagger in hand, walks away, back to her room for real for once. Yori puts the dagger in her drawer wondering which of the Night Class it belonged to, she'd give it to Takuma later, he'd return it.

* * *

 **Review and Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yori is feeling really helpless as her friends are deteriorating and an old acquaintance is now a teacher at Cross Academy, what can Yori do about her situation?**

* * *

Yuki came back later, Yori didn't even pretend she was asleep, only that she was doing homework she couldn't focus on, Yuki had a bandage on her neck that wasn't there before.

 _Did Zero…?_

Yuki looked only slightly distracted like her thoughts were far away.

"Are you feeling better Yuki?" Yori had to ask, she looked to Yori.

"I think so, I feel a little guilty but I…I feel…" Yori took Yuki's hand.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you did the right thing" Yori tells her with a smile, Yuki smiles back.

"Thanks Yori" she says, getting changed for bed, Yori packs away her school work and turns off the lights, the two girls don't sleep for some time but eventually sleep claims them.

* * *

Zero wasn't in first class and Yori knew Yuki was worried, suddenly Yuki jumps to her feet and Yori looked around for signs of attack but whatever was wrong was in Yuki's mind, the teacher called to her but Yuki ran out of class all the students looked wide-eyed after her including Yori. It was horrible waiting for the class to end but Yori did it then rushed out, heading right for the headmasters quarters, Yuki seemed to have left but Zero was still there.

"Zero" she announces, he looks to her surprised.

"Yori, what are you doing here?"

"Yuki left rather abruptly, I figured she went looking for you" Zero nods.

"She just went out to apologise" Yori nods.

 _Should she tell him she knew?_

"I hope you're feeling better Zero" she says honestly, Zero half smiles at her.

"Yeah I guess I do"

 _That's a lie_

"Good cause it's getting hard to write three sets of notes in every class" Yori covers with a laugh, Zero shakes his head.

"You don't need to do that"

"I want to, even if it's only a small thing I can do, I can do that for my friends"

"You're too kind Yori" Yori waves it off.

"Come on either you're walking to class or I'm dragging you"

"You couldn't if you tried Wakaba"

"Just try me Kiryu" she banters he reluctantly agrees and they walk to their class two minutes late but the teacher was also late, Yuki races in right after them.

"Oh Zero you're here!" she says happily surprised.

"I was threatened" he says in his usual apathetic tone, Yori takes her seat, Yuki slides in next to her, Zero behind them, Yori hands over all the notes they had both missed.

"Oh Yori you're the best!" Yuki squeals her spirits much higher than they had been the past few days.

"I know, I also know they are serving your favourite ginger-fried pork set meal for lunch today"

"Really?!" she exclaims.

"Yes it was announced this morning if you were paying attention"

"Sorry" she says sheepishly.

"But this is great what do you think Zero?" she asks, Zero shrugs he never really cared what he ate. Yori smiles as she watches Yuki berate him for not agreeing with her on her favourite food until the teacher walks in and the class starts. Yori too felt a lot better, even though she was well aware of what Yuki must have done for Zero to be in control, she was okay as long as he didn't hurt Yuki or others, everything would be okay.

* * *

"Yuki Cross!" the teacher yelled a few days later, Yori watched the train wreak unfold, Yuki had been asleep and the teacher noticed, Zero just then walked in yawning.

"That's it I can't stand this anymore! Cross! Kiryu! You will have a full extra lecture till night!" the teacher yelled, startling Yuki awake, Zero sat in his seat while Yuki rubbed her eyes.

"Wait did he say till night?" she asked, Yori nods.

"But…we can't stay that long…" she says softly to Zero, Yori understand if both of them where in a lecture who would supervise the changing of the dorms? Something might happen, Yori swallows.

"I'll take care of it" she whispers to them, they stare at her.

"Yori?"

"What? You two have to do this or there will be serious trouble, that teacher has it out for you and you know it, I'll supervise everything okay?"

"Are you sure? It'll be a run to get there in time as it is and there'll only be you…"

"Don't worry I can handle it" Yori smiles, Yuki breathes a sign of relief whereas Zero is a bit more cautious.

"Be careful Wakaba" he tells her, she nods knowing he only used her last name when he was being serious.

* * *

Yori left her books with Yuki so she could run to the Moon dorm and run she had to, the sun was setting and the Moon dorm would open in a minute and she was half the campus away! Yori thankfully was very fit and ran as fast as she could ignoring the looks she got from dispersing students. When she reached the Moon dorm there was a large crowd all pressing in on the Night Class who looked suffocated by all the students no longer protected by the Disciplinary Committee.

"What's happening?" Aido asked a little scared as they were swarmed.

"Where are the prefects?" Takuma asks trying to avoid being touched.

"Get back you vulgar people!" Ruka yelled.

"This is annoying" Senri says, Rima nods uncomfortably next to him.

"Jeez" Akatsuki sighs.

"I think it's best not to make any more fuss" Kaname Kuran's voice suddenly falls onto the crowd.

"You'll get hurt" he continues the crowd is momentarily mesmerised by him talking to them but then they go back to squealing.

"Everyone calm down!" Yori yells, the crowd looks over in shock at the girl who yelled at them, definitely not Yuki Cross, Yori storms through the crowd which parts for her.

"Honestly show some composure!" she tell them glaring at everyone she can who looks down sheepishly.

"You are all very well aware you are not meant to be here, I've temporarily taken over for the Disciplinary Committee and have their full authority" she tells the crowd, she had reached the Night Class and she stood in front of them and then turned around, having her back to vampires was not a nice feeling.

"And I am not squeamish to start handing out demerits to all of you!" the crowd blanches and suddenly takes five steps back, giving the Night Class a lot of space to get past, Yori steps out of their way, surprised at her small speech Kaname begins walking, Serien beside him followed by Ruka and Akatsuki, Aido, Senri and Rima all feeling a little bit of respect for the girl who kept the crowd in line a lot better than both of the Disciplinary Committee members.

"Takuma" Yori singles out when he passes her, she quickly hands him the dagger which he puts in his sleeve.

"Could you please give that to whomever it belongs?"

"I will thank you" he says with a nod, Yori goes back to keeping the Day Class in line as the rest of Night Class passes through.

"What did she give you?" Aido asks a far way down the path.

"Serien's dagger, the one she threw at Yagari" he says, handing said dagger to its owner.

"Hmm" the woman hums tucking it away.

"How'd she manage to get that?" Aido wonders.

"I have no idea, but what happened to Cross and Kiryu?"

"Sorry!" a sudden voice called out, they looked back to Yuki Cross running toward them.

"I'm so sorry we're late, this one teacher hates us" Yuki pants, Zero walks calmly behind her, Yori catches up to them having dispersed the crowd.

"Its fine, Miss Wakaba handled everything before there was an incident" Kaname says calmly.

"Oh good thanks Yori!" Yuki says happily.

"Its fine, enjoy class" she tells the loitering group of Night Class students, some nod in acknowledgement while others move off, Kaname gives a last look at Yuki before moving off with them

"So how was it?" Zero asks.

"Annoying I don't envy you two" she says, taking her books from Yuki.

"By the way aren't you two meant to still be in that extra class?" Yori asks, the two of them blush and Yori listens to their explanation with an unbelieving expression.

* * *

 **Bit of a long chapter I know but next chapter up soon. Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yori temporarily took over Zero and Yuki's job and did a better job than them? But unfortunately trouble still looms.**

* * *

Yori somehow got asked to take a large stack of books to the Moon dorm by the headmaster, she was called in to talk which had worried her at first.

"Headmaster?" she asked knocking and entering, the headmaster saw her and happily embraced her before she could get out of the way.

"Oh Sayori you don't visit anymore!" he says with a pout.

"Sorry headmaster I've been busy with school"

"Of course speaking of which did you get a chance to see Yagari while he was here?"

"Yes I spoke to him"

"That's good, so I called you here to do a bit of a chore if that's okay?"

"What do you need?" she asks.

"Well since you are one of the few people who are aware of the Night Classes secret I was hoping you could take a few things to them"

"What things?" she asks, Kaien Cross looks left and Yori looks too at a large stack of books.

"Jeez who ordered all the books?"

"Takuma Ichjio, but the note is for Kaname" Yori looks next to the stack at a letter on a silver platter.

"It just needs to be signed by Kaname or Takuma if he is unavailable"

"Alright" Yori agrees not seeing anything wrong with running the errand.

"But why isn't Yuki or Zero doing this?"

"Well Zero hates vampires I figured he'd probably kill me if I asked him to do something for them and Yuki's studying so…"

"I understand" getting Yuki to actually study was more important, Yori picks up the pile, the note on top, she carefully leaves and begins her trek to the Moon dorm.

* * *

It was a balancing act to be sure and the books just got heavier the further she walked, she had to use her foot to knock and she couldn't even see who did open it, she walked in past whoever it was and set the books down in relief, only then did she turn to Takuma.

"Book order?" she asks, he chuckles embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm sorry" he says, he was still dressed which was odd since it was almost the middle of the night for vampires, even though it was the weekend.

"I've got this for Kaname Kuran too, something the headmaster said he had to sign"

"I'll take care of it, Kaname's not feeling the best" Takuma says taking the platter and reading the note, he if possible turned paler.

"Takuma?" she asked a little concerned.

"This…this can't be…ahh!" he screeched racing up the stairs, Yori followed behind him not concerned for herself but for whatever caused Takuma to be so concerned. Takuma burst into one of the rooms.

"Bad news Grandpa's coming tonight!" he yelled, Yori caught up and heard Aido's voice.

"Ichjio are you really a vampire? So energetic in the morning…" Hanabusa mumbled, Akatsuki was sitting on his bed in only pants a towel around his neck.

"Just like your vampires in the manga's you forcibly remind me of you'll probably turn to ash in the sunlight…"Hanabusa says sleepily, Yori walks in after Takuma who throws open the curtains causing Aido to hiss at the brightness.

"I wish I could turn to ash!" Takuma moans leaning against the glass.

"Do you want to die?!" Hanabusa yells.

"It's that person huh" Akusuki says absently.

"Who?" Yori asks, the three men turn to her having not noticed her being there.

"What are you doing in our room?!" Aido screamed using his blankets to cover himself even though he was in full length pyjamas, Akatskui showed no such reaction even though he was wearing the least.

"My Grandfather" Takuma groans to her.

"In the human world there's not business associated with commerce that he is not somehow apart of, even among vampires he is a force to be reckoned with Asatoo Ichijo is his name, he is very old and on the Council of Ancients which is the world's oldest vampires, he continues to be one of its oldest"

"Wow I'd heard the Council of Ancients had vampires up to 10,000 years old" Yori recalls someone snorts behind her, Yori turns to Senri who must have woken up due to all the noise, he walks in and leans against the wall.

"Some are far older" he states, Yori's eyes grow wider if possible.

"That's not all" Ruka says walking in with Rima, Rima sits on Akatsuki's bed while Ruka stands at the end of Hanabusa's bed arms folded.

"The Council of Ancients is the highest command of our worlds, however it is not our sovereign…"

"What is?" Yori asks, the vampires look between themselves before looking back at her.

"That depends on which vampire you speak to, some count the purebloods as our sovereigns since they are the most powerful, others believe age is more important and many believe in democracy such as the council" Yori nods understanding.

"But let's not dwell on that" Takuma says changing the mood.

"I don't want to disturb our dorms little bit of peace, even for Lord Kaname's sake…" Takuma says, closing the curtain and keeping the sun out.

* * *

Yori left shortly after letting them all get back to sleep, clutching the note in her hand. Yori understood of course they were all loyal to Kaname and Takuma's grandfather, someone many would consider royalty of sort was coming. Loyalties may be tested especially if a debate arose, Yori found herself concerned about this old vampires motives but told herself not to be, she couldn't be worrying about the Night Class now could she? Yori headed for the headmasters office, Takuma's signature in curvature script glared out on the egg-shell white paper.

* * *

 **Yori is feeling conflicted upon this new information what will occur next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yori discovers new information on vampire politics leaving her conflicted about her Night Class school mates.**

* * *

Yori knew she was insane but she hid outside the Moon dorm, never had she taken such care to disguise her presents. She could feel the tension of the Night Class, even hearing Senri admit he was scared! What kind of person was arriving? She sensed him arrive and turned in fear at the man walking along seeming to be wrapped in night itself.

 _He's so old_

She could feel it and it scared her, he walked into the Moon dorm without touching the doors, Ruka and Hanabusa defended Kaname a little too forcefully Yori winced when Kaname slapped him but Yori knew it had saved his life. She disdainfully watched the older Ichjio walk out with Takuma they only talked for a few minutes before he left but Yori let out her breath with Takuma when they knew he was gone, Yori jumped down and went to him.

"Takuma are you okay?" she whispers, he looks to her.

"Why am I not surprised you were here?"

"I had to make sure everyone was okay"

"You sound like a guardian" he whispers back.

"He was scary" Yori admits, Akatsuki and Aido come out just then, seeing her they come over.

"Are you okay Aido?" she whispers.

"Yeah, I'm used to being hit" he admits.

"He saved your life" she tells him he looks confused at her.

"She's right Hanabusa, Ichjio could have had your head right then if dorm president Kuran didn't punish you publicly" Hanabusa looked surprised as if he hadn't considered this.

"I'm so sorry" Takuma whispers.

"It's not your fault" Yori tells him softly, he nods looking in the direction his grandfather had gone.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hanabusa asks.

"Just checking" she says with a shrug.

"Concerned?" he asks with a grin.

"Perhaps, if vampires suddenly get into a civil war, I'd like to know so I can get the students out before you kill them all"

"It wouldn't come to that" Takuma assures her, she gives him a look.

"Thank you for your concern" Senri suddenly whispers next to them, Rima with him.

"But you need to be careful too" he continues.

"I was careful, no one knew I was here" she says.

"It's not that, you are the daughter of a councillor for the vampire hunters association" he says.

"And?" she asks.

"Anything you do could be considered something done by the hunters association" Rima says.

"What?"

"It's true you can be used as an excuse" Takuma says.

"You mean a scape-goat" she says, she was met by nods.

"I'll be more careful" she sighs.

"Good, Hanabusa walk her back to her dorm I have to speak with Kaname" Takuma says, Aido rolls his eyes and starts walking, Yori follows him.

"Nothing's going to happen" Hanabusa says as they walk.

"How do you know?"

"I don't but nothing's happened in centuries so, I doubt anything will in the next few weeks"

"Don't jinx us" Hanabusa laughs.

"Are you planning on telling your best bud what happened tonight?" he asks.

"And have to explain everything else? I'll hold it off for now"

"It's up to you" he shrugs, lapsing into silence until they reach the Day Class female dorms.

"Goodnight Hanabusa" she says softly.

"Goodnight Sayori" he says watching her walk in, he heads back to the Moon dorm, his cheek still stung but he felt better knowing Lord Kaname had done it to keep him alive.

 _Maybe they did have a chance at friendship after all_

Hanabusa thought as he played with a blue marble in his pocket, he walked back to the Moon dorm.

* * *

Yori saw Senri and Rima later the next day and went out to them.

"What are you two doing out during the day?" she asked, Rima was under an umbrella.

"We got asked to do something annoying" Senri says with a shrug still walking, Yori keeps pace with them.

"Kill another Level E?" she asks thinking it could be the only explanation.

"Yeah" Rima sighs, Yori thought back to seeing Zero head out earlier and hoped he was out of the area, Yuki too had gone out, knowing the two of them she figured they were probably right in the middle of it.

"Mind if I tag along?" she asks them; Senri shrugs and Rima shakes her head so she walks with them into town.

"So why are you two handling this?

"Apparently so the hunters association doesn't beat us to it" Rima says.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We need to make it seem like we are in control of the area, sudden Level E attacks would be bad with a school full of aristocrats nearby" Senri says, Yori understands and follows them to the old building, Senri with Rima under the umbrella to avoid sunburn.

"Yuki Cross is near" Senri suddenly whispers, Yori jumps up onto the wall just as Yuki comes around the corner.

"Oh it's you Shiki and Rima too"

"Disciplinary Committee" Senri says as greeting.

"What are you doing here?" they are interrupted by a gunshot inside all heads turn to it, Yuki of course runs straight in, Senri and Rima look up to Yori.

"Go, I'll wait here" they nod and head in. Yori can see just inside the building on the first floor and sees Senri using his Blood Whip to attack the vampire, Yuki had drawn Artemis.

Yori watched holding herself in check as the Level E is taken out by Zero, Senri and Rima come out first and Yori leaves with them to take the girl to the hospital.

"Why is everything getting so complicated all of a sudden?" she wonders out loud on their way back, the sun setting.

"I wish I knew but there's been a lot more activity lately" Senri agrees.

"Why did you two let me tag along?"

"Well you've kind of become involved, so it's probably better you come with us rather than sneak behind us" he says Yori couldn't argue that, she had become involved.

"Is that all?" she asks.

"Nah, your company's not bad ether" Rima says offering her a pocky, Yori accepts with a smile, who knew she'd become friends with vampires?

* * *

 **Yori is now unavoidably involved with both the Day Class and Night Class affairs and unseen enemies plot their schemes. Next chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much .Tragedist for being the first person to review! I agree I'd really love more followers but as long as people like my story who read it, it is okay :)**

 **Thank you so much RandomFTfangirl202 for being the second to review my story! Also favouring and following! You guys rock!**

 **I can't believe I'm only on the 14** **th** **chapter of the manga I'd be half way through the first season if I was only going off the anime, at this rate there is going to be a hell of a lot of chapters…what on earth have I done?! *Screams internally***

 **Yori is now unavoidably involved with both the Day Class and Night Class affairs and unseen enemies plot their schemes.**

* * *

"You're officially apart of the Disciplinary Committee?!" Yuki asks standing with Yori outside the Moon dorm holding back the fans, Zero just stands on the other side not needing to touch anyone, his presence alone kept them behind an imaginary line.

"Yeah just for the transitioning though, I won't be patrolling" Yori says.

"The headmaster thought you needed some help after I took over that one afternoon and I couldn't really refuse, you need the man power to be honest" Yuki sweat-dropped not arguing in the least.

"At least Yori-chan will always be on time" she sung Zero glared for a second before turning away.

"No fair why does Sayori get to be part of the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Probably because she's friends with the headmaster's daughter"

"That's so not fair" Yori ignores their jabs while Yuki looks sad. The Moon dorms gates opened ominously and the cheerleaders screamed for their crushes, Yori sighed and changed to Zero's tactic of glaring but the crowd was too busy varying for position to see the Night Class and she was almost over-run! Yuki too was pushed backwards, Yori hit something solid but soft, and heard a chuckle, looking to her left she saw Yuki now pushed against Aido, Yori looked up to Akatsuki whom she'd hit.

"Sorry" she says trying to push back the girls she feels him shrug in indifference, suddenly she is grabbed and pulled away from the screaming girls, Yuki with her, door suddenly closed, Yori stood with Yuki, Hanabusa had grabbed their arms and pulled them away to safety, leaving Zero.

"Haha those girls are so jealous of you" Hanabusa says happily, Yori rolls her eyes while Yuki blushes.

"Ah thanks Aido" she says, Aido looks to Yori expecting some kind of praise.

"You can let go of us now" is all she says, Hanabusa still had a grip on her arm, he lets go.

"What's with that attitude? I helped you" he pouts.

"Yuki" Kaname's voice said, they turned to it.

"You'll get hurt if you're not careful" he says to her, Yuki looks nervously at the ground running a hand through her hair.

"Um...yes, I'll be careful but it's my job as part of the Disciplinary Committee too…" Yuki is cut off by Zero slamming open the door and glaring at Aido who nervously laughs and retreats to his class mates.

"What are you doing being abducted? Let's go" Zero says stiffly grabbing them both and dragging them out, Yori was about to protest but decided against it, she used her other arm to wave as he drags them out, Rima remorsefully waves back in sympathy.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" the headmaster asks, Yuki and Yori stood in the headmasters office after getting the Night Class sorted.

"It was fine, I forgot how loud the crowd could get" the headmaster chuckles.

"Oh yes, quite a handful so I hear, which is why I wanted you to join the Disciplinary Committee Yori' she nods.

"But your first day is not the only reason I wanted you to be here, I would like the two of you to show a new student around, if that's alright"

"A new student?" Yori inquires it was late in the semester for a new student to change schools.

"Yep she was supposed to come earlier but had to wait due to poor health" Kaiden Cross explains, there is a knock at the door.

"Ah I think she's here" he says, the door opened and a pretty girl with white hair walks in, she was short and very innocent looking, however she was wearing white school clothes.

"A Night Class student?!" Yuki exclaims.

"She's Maria Kuranai, Maria this is my daughter Yuki and her friend Yori"

 _Kuranai?!_

Yori thinks that's very similar to Kuran, meaning she was related to purebloods.

"Ah, nice to meet you" she says.

"You too" Yori responds, Yuki nods looking nervous.

* * *

Yuki and Yori show Maria around.

"That's the library! Over there is the gardens and this room is being used by the Night Class students tonight" Yuki explains joyously, Yori follows along only adding things she thinks are needed.

"Hey Yuki-san, Yori-san, would you believe I'm actually scared? I know that sounds silly, for someone like me but I'm weak so, I probably won't be accepted"

"Nonsense I doubt they'll worry about that" Yori says.

"Yeah don't worry Maria, both the president and the vice-president are really kind, the others too, if they're in the mood" she tries to assure her.

"If you have any problems just come and tell me or the headmaster or Yori" Yori nods in agreement, Maria smiles and suddenly hugs Yuki, Yori isn't the only one to freeze at the act.

"Thank you" Maria says, before letting go, and walking into the class, Yuki and Yori head away.

"She seems really nice" Yuki says, Yori nods but reserves judgement the girl seemed just a little to kind. Yuki spots Zero leaning against ta tree and wave's goodbye to Yori who goes back to their room since Yuki and Zero patrolled and that wasn't a part of her job description, however it would give her an excuse to go outside at night. Yuki and Zero still weren't aware that Yori knew about the Night Class but it was definitely going to come up soon, with Yori now on the Disciplinary Committee Yori wondered if it was a part of some kind of plan by the headmaster.

* * *

 **A new Night Class student may cause problems and Yori has become a part of the Disciplinary Committee with her secret still intact from those closest to her but how much longer will that be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I won't be able to post on the weekend due to no internet so here's a second chapter for tomorrow, I'll also post twice on Sunday to make up for it, enjoy :)**

 **The Night Class unhappily accepts a new student, Yori is now closer to the action than before as a part of the Disciplinary Committee and the secrets are piling up on her.**

* * *

Yori felt like punching a wall just as she reaches her dorm room her head was too full of doubt to calm down instead she paced watching the clock tick down, when it was three in the morning, Yori left for the Moon dorm. She just walked right in through the gates which was a little strange since she was used to sneaking, she did however use a tree to get up to the second floor, she scaled around the outside, before jumping into the one she was after, Akatsuki and Aido jumped up at her landing in their room.

"What are you doing here?!" Aido hisses quietly.

"You've met Maria Kuranai?" she whisper-asks, they relax a little nodding.

"I don't trust her" Yori says honestly, Akatsuki looks to Hanabusa silently talking before looking back to her.

"I don't either" Hanabusa admits.

"This is what we have" Akatsuki says holding a stack of sheets, Yori smiles impressed and helps herself to sitting on Aido's bed, Akatsuki sits back on his and Aido sits down next to Yori.

"Maria Kuranai was admitted after having done all proper procedures and pledge, she seems to have been in poor health since she was born and until now she had never made an appearance to the 'night society'. I didn't find anything weird, however I don't think she knows anything about fear" Akausuki says, Yori nods she had thought the same.

"Hey Akusuki" Hanabusa says.

"Have you ever seen 'that woman'?"

"That woman?" Akusuki repeats

"Who?" Yori asks, he looks to her.

"The pure blood begin on an equal footing with Kuran, who disappeared after going insane, Shizuka Hiou, after the incident involving the Kiryu family she went missing thought to be dead"

"I never met her, what about her?" Akatsuki asks.

"It's nothing…never mind"

"Wait what incident with the Kiryu's?" Yori asks.

"Shizuka Hiou is the pure blood who attacked the Kiryu's after they killed her lover, apparently he was a human turned vampire but he wasn't a Level E but for some reason he was put on the kill list, only Zero Kiryu survived" Yori stares opened mouthed at Aido something at the back of her memory remembering.

"Hiou" she whispers.

"What is it?" Akatsuki asks.

"I've heard that name" she says.

"I'm sure of it" she continues nodding trying to remember.

"Its's ill-omened to talk about that woman" Aido says.

"You brought it up!" she reminds him, he sighs.

"The kill list...that's the list Level E's are put on when they become insane correct?"

"Yes" Akatsuki confirmed Yori knew the night class didn't know about Zero being a vampire and she wasn't going to change that but she felt like even more secrets were being buried on top of her.

"I vaguely remember hearing something years ago" Yori says.

"What?" Hanbusa asks curious.

"Back when I was ten, I went to the Association with my father, he was working and I was meant to keep out of the way, I remember hearing something about sending the Kiryu's to do a job on a Level E man"

"It could have been any man"

"I know but I remember that it was to be added that it might take time to find him because he had run away with Hiou, I didn't know who that was but right now I remembered" Akatsuki and Aido looks at her shocked.

"Who ordered it?" Hanabusa asks.

"I didn't see but, he laughed" Yori remembered, that man's laughter it haunted her.

"I think after that I was suspicious of the jobs being handed out to hunters, I remember telling Yagari that I didn't trust the politics involved which was part of why I didn't want to become a hunter"

"What was the other part?" Aido asks.

"I didn't want to kill anyone" she says honestly, they laps into silence for a few minutes.

"So what do we do now?" Akatsuki asks.

"We can't do much more than keep our eyes open, keep our eye on Maria and hope we figure out what is going on" Yori says, Aido nods in agreement, Akatusuki too.

"Alright we keep this between the three of us for now" he says.

"Okay, I better go before Yuki beats me back to our room" Yori says standing up going for the window.

"Yeah and next time could you use the door?" Hanabusa asks, Yori throws a smile over her shoulder at him.

"And let every vampire in here know I'm here?" she questions, he tries to think of something to say but can't.

"Fine, we'll leave the window unlocked"

"Thanks" she says with a smile jumping out of the window, into a tree and then onto the ground without much sound.

"She is good" Akatsuki says, Aido nods in agreement.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Akatsuki asks.

"Something's going on and we need to know what it is so we can be ready, I don't like being kept in the dark"

* * *

 **An alliance has been struck and old memories resurface how can they prepare for what is to come?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maria Kurani is suspicious and Yori isn't alone in thinking it but what next obstacle will arise?**

* * *

"A dance party?" Yuki asked.

"You forgot" Yori smiles.

"Well I'm really not interested in dancing with anybody, especially with exams coming up, right Zero?" Zero doesn't say anything.

"You really have forgotten, the traditional Cross Academy dance party, there is a rule that the class that does the poorest on the final exam before the party is forced to help the dance parties back stage preparation" Yori reads to them.

"I'm worried Miss Yuki Cross, you are all single handily bring down my class average every year" Kasumi says suddenly, the three turn to him.

"That's a cruel thing to say class rep" Yori defends.

"You didn't deny it" Yuki whispers sadly.

"The dance party is a formal event in which the day and night class can attend together, if I lose the opportunity to dance with Ruka, from the night class, I'll hate you forever!" the Class rep leaves and Yuki cringes.

"Oh no I better study like hell" she shivers.

"How about the headmaster? He sees like a good tutor" Yori offers.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asks looking at Zero.

"You can't go that way!" a voice suddenly yells, they all look to vice-president Takuma of the Night Class chasing after Maria who was happily walking about during the day!

"Maria, the Day Class is still here!" he calls, looking around people we're already talking.

"Oh dear, this is going to cause a big problem" he says looking at the students.

"I just want to look at the cafeteria!" she sings.

"Maria!" Takuma yells as the girl sprints away.

"Uh…" Yuki says stunted for a moment.

"What is Night Class…" Zero grabs Yuki's arm to keep her from running off.

"Don't go near that new student, the vice-president can handle it" he says.

 _So Zero knew something was wrong too._

That might as well have confirmed everything for Yori.

"Okay..." Yuki agrees, Yori turned away from them and just saw Hanabusa appear before he suddenly hugged Yuki.

"Hello Yuki-chan" he said happily.

"Aido?!" Yuki exclaims as all the girls around scream his name and horrible looks are thrown at Yuki, Yori wanted to hit him.

"You shall be teased mercilessly by those girls who have gone mad with jealousy Yuki Cross" he says softly, Yuki pulls away from him as the number of people glaring at them increases.

"May I talk to you, for a moment Aido?" Zero surprisingly asks.

"I wanted to talk to you to Zero"

"Wait, Zero" Yuki says confused.

"I'm worried" Yori says, Yuki sighs watching them go.

"He'll be fine" she says.

"No I'm worried about you" Yori says, Yuki now feels the weight of glares on her.

"Sorry Yori take my text-books!" Yuki throws her books to Yori who catches them and Yuki races away a crowd after her.

"Alright Disciplinary Committee you have to explain yourself!" Yori cringes watching the crowd chance after her and she wasn't sure which way to go, Takuma went one way, Yuki another and Zero and Aido yet another, she sighs and begins trudging back to the dorm.

* * *

Something was wrong, Yori could feel it, she left the library and ran, following at first just a feeling and then Yuki who was also running, Yori followed her and they found Zero pointing a gun at Maria Kuranai, Yori kept hidden from the three of them. Zero said he recognised her as being the women who killed his family, Yori watched on wide-eyed like Yuki, Zero said something about her 'real face' what did that mean? How could she be wearing a different face? As in a different body? Was that possible for a pure blood?

"This body is not mine" they heard Maria say.

"So I don't want you to be so violent" she says, Yori spotted the masked man before Zero did, he threw her his sword and Zero only had a moment to defend himself from her attack, Yuki was about to call out to him but Kaname Kuran suddenly grabbed her coving her mouth, Yori made sure she wasn't seen or heard, ducking lower to watch, Zero was distracted by the sound and Maria or Shizuka Hiou attacked. Kaname was putting Yuki to sleep, Zero was cut by the blade but he shot her too, Zero suddenly doubled over and Maria smiled, as Kaname secretly took Yuki away, Yori stayed where she was.

"There are times bleeding causes 'severe starvation' be careful the true nature of vampires is savage and cruel" Maria warns walking away.

"Same as hunters, rest until tomorrow" she and the masked man leave, Zero on the floor and no one around, Yori has no choice but to get up and run to him, she skidded on the ground and he looked horrified at her.

"Yori?"

"Yes I'm here" she tells him.

"What can I do?" she asks, he was bleeding from a sword wound and suffering from a sudden burst of starvation.

"Get away" he tells her, but Yori couldn't do that.

"I refuse" she tells him, he looks shocked until he started coughing, Yori grimaced and decided she better come clean now.

"I know" she tells him, he looks back to her.

"I know everything, you, the night class, Maria, vampires, hunters, everything"

"How?" he asks.

"My father is a vampire hunter and councillor for the Association as was my mother, I knew about you the moment I learned your last name but I didn't really want anything to do with hunting so I stayed quiet, the headmaster promised to keep my secret, I knew about the Night Class the moment I saw them, I am a hunters child, I didn't tell Yuki because…I thought she might need a bit of normalcy so I never said anything, I'm sorry I lied and kept secrets but I've been trying to help from the sidelines for a while now" she admits, Zero's confused but listening.

"I'm even sort of friends with some of the Night Class who found out about me at Takuma's Birthday"

"You went there?"

"I was there, the whole time"

"I didn't sense you" he says, she half smiles.

"I'm good at not being seen or heard if I want Zero, but more importantly I need to help you now" she reaches for him but he moves out of her range.

"Zero please! You can hate me later but let me help you!"

"I don't hate you Wakaba" he growls.

"Then let me help!"

"The only thing you could do right now is be a human blood bag so stay back!" Yori bites her lip, it went against absolutely everything in her but Yori, pulled out a hidden dagger from her skirt, Zero understood what she was going to do and couldn't move to stop her, Yori slashed open her arm and Zero's eyes glowed blood red.

"If that's what my friends needs then take it" she says, Zero gave her one last desperate look before latching himself onto her arm.

 _It hurts, but Zero needed it_

She told herself, she soon started to feel dizzy but she didn't make a sound, Zero stopped letting go, he used his tie to quickly bandage her arm, Yori had been pushed onto her back and she couldn't get back up at the moment.

"Yori, I'm so sorry" he says hitting the ground with a cry of hatred, Yori forced herself up and threw herself around Zero to stop him hurting himself.

"Stop! I'm fine!" she tells him, Zero freezes, as Yori sways hitting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Yori sacrificed all she had for her friend but will to be enough to save them?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yori gave her blood to save Zero, Kaname took Yuki away and Maria or Shizuka isn't done yet.**

* * *

Zero carried Yori back to her room, Yuki was asleep on her bed still fully clothed, Zero could smell Kaname Kuran, he must have brought her, Zero put Yori in her bed and put the sheet over her so her arm wouldn't be seen immediately, hating himself, Zero leaves and locks himself in his room.

Yori woke the next morning, Yuki was getting dressed, Yori had to hide her arm so she didn't see, she took a shower, bitting her tongue as the water hit her arm, she properly bandaged her arm and rinsed Zero's tie, she'd wash it later and return it…if he'd take it. Not dwelling on last night she went to breakfast with Yuki who again looked very out of it, Yori was willing to bet Kaname had wiped part of her memory, the exam wasn't hard for Yori but she watched Yuki just sit there, pen in hand not moving at all, her thoughts a thousand miles away, she couldn't even nudge her being on the other side of the room since they were seated by last name, Yori closed her eyes and went back to the exam.

Yori stood with Yuki outside as the class rep reprimand Yuki for bringing down their grade, and was working on the hall when Zero came in, Yuki and her looked to him, he was still in his blood soaked clothes, Yori's arm throbbed, Zero took Yuki away with a look at Yori to make an excuse, Yori nods in silent acknowledgment, Zero was still hungry, she could see it in his eyes.

* * *

Yori walked in to Yuki in the girls bathroom a bandage around her neck, Yori doesn't say anything, she was already in her dress, a cardigan hastily added to hide her bandage.

"What you're going to the dance in your uniform?" Yori asks appalled.

"The headmaster kept telling me how he was counting on me to keep the hall safe" Yuki says.

"He's cruel, his own daughter not dressing up" Yori says shaking her head, she hands over the box that had arrived.

"This is for you Yuki" she says Yuki takes it and opens it

"Wow" both girls say at what was inside.

* * *

Yuki and Yori arrive together, Yuki going to say hi to the headmaster and Zero, both who look at her in her dress, Yuki looked very nice, Yori followed them in, Yuki turned to Zero and straightend his tie, even giving him the rose she had on her ribbon so he looked better, Yori tried not to snicker as the boy didn't even move as Yuki dressed him.

"Now if only you could smile, you'd be gorgeous" Yuki smiles.

"I don't get it, why you can keep smiling" Zero says shaking his head.

"Hmm I think is because I want Zero to smile too" she says, Yori wanted to push their heads together and tell them to kiss but she didn't think that would go down well between them and the pure blood that was watching. Yuki walks away circling the crowd, leaving Yori and Zero.

"Are you going to hate me now?" Yori asks.

"I should be asking you that" he says, she looks to him.

"I don't hate you Zero, you're my friend I've been protecting you since I found out what was happening to you" Zero eyes shadow thinking back.

"I don't need protection" he says.

"That's what I say to sound brave Zero, you can't pull that with me" he looks to her again.

"After all this is over, you and I are having a talk" he says, Yori nods.

"Alright, well I'm going to enjoy tonight if possible, you should too" he doesn't respond finding a pillar to lean against and watch everyone…

 _Which is what he does_

* * *

Hanabusa swooped in before Yori could walk six steps, pulling her into a dance, lucky for Yori she knew how to dance and didn't make a fool of herself.

"What is it Aido?" Yori asks.

"What did you learn last night?" he asks softly in her ear twirling her around, he must have found out somehow.

"Nothing good" she admits, suddenly being passed to Takuma.

"What do you mean?" he asks, Yori looks to Aido who shrugs, saying she should let him know.

"Have you ever heard of a pure blood being able to change bodies?" she asks softly, Takuma's eyes go wide, passing her off to Akatsuki to her surprise.

"I thought you'd only dance with Ruka?" she says he shrugs.

"She's in a mood" he says.

"But no I've never heard of that but it's possible" he hands her over to Senri who Yori knew hated dancing but they were keeping up appearances so they could talk.

"Pure bloods have many powers it wouldn't shock me that this is one of them, but why do you ask?" he inquires, begin careful not to step on her toes but she was a good dancer, better than him in fact.

"Maria Kuranai is Shizaka Hiou" she whispers but they hear her, Aido takes Yori's hand when its outstretched and takes over dancing, some girls were whispering but they kept their distance.

"What?!" he gritted through his teeth.

"Zero confronted her yesterday, she admitted it, Kuran pulled Yuki away before she intervened and wiped her memory of the event, but I'm almost sure she's remembered"

"Not many humans have that amount of brain function to break such a memory spell" he says, having no choice but to pass her off to Takuma again to keep up with their dance, she falls easily in step with Takuma.

"Since when has that pure blood become an issue?" he asks.

"Since she arrived honestly, did you know anything?" Yori asks, he shakes his head.

"I knew Kaname was planning something, but this, she an outcast for what she did" Takuma passes her again Yori was glad she knew how to dance and she was more focused on the pure blood than dancing with all these handsome boys.

"So what is happening?" Akatsuki asks.

"I don't know, I have no idea what Kaname's planning, but Zero won't back down from her and Yuki won't let him die and Kaname somehow is involved" she says shaking her head, now with Senri again, Rima had come over and was dancing with Takuma to listen.

"What does 'that woman' want?" Aido grits.

"She must want Zero to parade in front of him, but what else could she want?"

"Maybe something from Kaname, he is a pure blood, so his blood is precious right?" Yori asks as she is twirled back to Hanabusa.

"Practically sacred" he says.

"What if she wants it?"

"His blood?" Rima asks, now with Senri dancing.

"She would never get that close"

"What if she took something from him, something that he would risk himself for" Yori wonders out loud. She suddenly stops forcing Aido to stop with her, her eyes wide.

"Where's Yuki?!" she asks.

"She went to see dorm president Kuran outside" Akatsuki says.

"No she left, Kaname lost his temper over it" Takuma says.

"How so?" Senri asks.

"He broke the window with his power, that's the most emotional response I've seen from him in years" Takuma admits, they weren't dancing anymore just talking in the centre of the room, Yori looks to where Zero had been, he wasn't there anymore.

"Zero's gone, somethings happening" she says.

"Kaname, Cross and Kiryu gone? Damn" Aido curses.

"What do you think?" Rima asks directing the question at Yori.

"Maria or Shizuka it doesn't matter she must have said something to Yuki, she gone to her, Zero will to and Kaname will protect her no matter what"

"How can you hope to fathom lord Kaname's decisions?" Ruka suddenly demands she looked ticked off.

"I don't but at this point there is too much at stake not to come up with ideas, two purebloods on the same turf fighting over one human? I'd say that's a problem" Yori says Ruka looks displeased but looks down.

"Then what should we do?" Takuma asks.

"If the whole body changing thing is real, then her body has to be close right?" Yori asks, Aido nods.

"She wouldn't risk it being far away, I'll find it" he decides

"I'll go with you" Akatsuki says.

"Maria was moved to the old teacher's dorm, she'll most likely be there" Takuma says.

"Then I'm going there too, the rest of you should do what you want but we shouldn't draw any more attention to ourselves" Yori says, they were drawing attention.

"I'll stay and keep the Day Class happy" Takuma decides.

"It's annoying but we will too" Senri says Rima nods.

"I'm leaving" Ruka says, Yori waves goodbye to the Night Class and hurries out once she's clear of the dance she starts running.

* * *

 **Yori's friends are walking into danger, when did she become the conductor of this vampire plight?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yori desperately runs to help her friends after the dance, can she help or is she too late?**

Yori jumped at the gun shot and sprinted inside, Shizuka Hiou, the real her was standing in the room, Yuki was in her grasp, Zero had shot himself in the leg and was now raising the gun to shot Shizuka. Yori froze where she was unable to know what had happened or what would. Zero was shooting at Shizuka, a presents made Yori turn, the masked man was behind her, she readied herself for him to attack but not for him to raise a finger to his lips and step past her inside. The masked man drew his sword and threw it getting Zero through his arm just as he was about to shot Shizuka again, Zero removes the sword and looks to the man.

"I thought you were dead" he says.

"You remembered me huh?" the man says speaking for the first time.

"Your dear brother"

"Ichiru" Zero says sadly.

 _Wait Zero's brother?!_

Yori thinks remembering he was meant to have died in the attack with the woman now bleeding on the floor, she turns from the brothers stating she had something else to do, Zero tries to go after her but Ichiru stops him.

"Ignoring me already brother?" he asks, Zero stops torn between what he wants to do, he was also still bleeding from the gun shot and what looked like claw marks on his chest, Yuki was frozen in place not moving, Yori stayed where she was, Hiou had left out another door so she didn't know she was there. Yori could only stand there and listen to Ichiro Kiryu explain how he told Shizuka Hiou where his parents were, didn't care that she killed them in revenge and how he asked her to keep Zero alive so he could kill him, himself.

 _What caused you to become like this?_

Yori sadly wondered, still unable to move even to leave or to give aid. The brothers drew swords and attacked, Yuki threw herself between them to separate them.

 _Foolish girl!_

Yori screamed in her head.

"Stop it both of you!" Yuki yelled, Ichiru suddenly put his sword to Yuki's throat and Zero put his gun to his head.

"Stop" is all Zero said, Yori ceased to breathe.

"You're not a vampire" Zero continues.

"No I'm not, pure bloods hold a special power within their blood and flesh, I was given her blood and it healed me of my illness"

Zero suddenly turned his head.

"The smell of blood got stronger" he says, Ichiru puts down his sword and runs out.

"Shizuka!" he yells, Yori swallow and forces herself to move, she rushes out and almost runs into Aido, who looked paler than a ghost.

"What…?" Hanabusa grabs her and runs them back to the Moon dorm impossibly fast, depositing her in his room and closing the door, Yori was scared for a moment but then Aido started pacing franticly.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I witnessed something…something bad" he says running a hand through his hair, Yori goes to him and takes his hand.

"It's okay, I know everything's been crazy but, it's okay" she tells him, he shakes his head.

"Not this" he breathes.

"What did you see?" she asks.

"Kaname killed Shuizuka" Yori's eyes widened.

"Isn't that good?" she asks tentatively, he shakes his head.

"For a pure blood to die is a symbol of morning of power for vampires but its more than that, for another pure blood to be responsible…its unthinkable" he mutters.

"So if it got out…"

"Chaos" he says honestly.

"Who saw?" she asks.

"Only me" he breathes.

"Then you weren't there" she tells him.

 _What if Kaname killed him to cover it up?!_

Aido nods franticly rubbing his face.

"Ichiro Kiryu is alive, he was working with Shizuka for the past four years" Yori says to distract him.

"I heard he was Zero's twin"

"I saw him briefly without the mask, they look identical except Ichiro's hair is longer and Zero has his tattoo" Hanabusa sucks in a lung full of air and slowly lets it out.

"At least the danger is gone" Yori decides, Aido nods in agreement.

"For now" Yori bites her lip and Hanabusa snatchs her wrist, pushing up her cardigan arm.

"Hey!" she opposes pulling away but he was far too strong for that, he sees her bandage.

"Let me guess you gave your blood to Zero?"

"He was in trouble" she says.

"What if I was in trouble?" he asks an arrogant look in his eye.

 _Was this how he dealt with stress?_

She wondered.

"Maybe but you'd have to be dying" she says Aido laughs letting her go.

"I've never looked forward to dying so much" he says sarcastically, Yori rolls her eyes not going to play along with his emotional crisis, she needed to make sure Yuki and Zero where alright, now that Zero couldn't take Shizuka's blood, he would continue to devolve…she'd heard that part in their arguing.

"Where's Akatsuki?" Yori asks, Aido shrugs.

"We split up" he says.

"I better go before the Night Class return" Yori says, she goes to leave but Hanabusa puts his hand in front of her banging the wall, trapping her with his body, she turned to him as he leaned towards her.

"You're far too comfortable with danger" he says.

"Maybe because I've seen the 'danger' you speak of in flannelette pyjamas" Hanabusa laughs but the glint is still in his eye.

"I can be very dangerous"

"I know" she says and she did even though she got along with the Night Class, she hadn't forgotten what they were.

"Sayori"

"Aido" she says in a similar tone of recognition.

"Let me go"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then grow up" she says softly, he smiles and slightly moves his body giving her more space, Yori ducks under his arm and leaves, he stays there leaning against the wall.

 **Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shizuka Hiou was dead but they still weren't safe, what was after them now could be worse.**

* * *

Akatsuki brought Yuki back to the room right after Yori returned, Yuki went straight for a shower and Kain told her what happened.

"Zero killed Shizuka"

"What?!" Yori asked confused.

"We arrived just after, there was nothing but dust and Zero just standing there" he shook his head, Yori wanted to correct him, but realised she couldn't.

"What now?" she asks.

"We'll have to see but this isn't over" he tells her, she nods and he leaves, Yori punches her pillow, taking a deep breath and letting it out, she changes for bed and wishes the events of tonight could disappear with the moon.

* * *

Yori watched Yuki taking diligent notes in class and chuckled.

"Hmm odd to see you taking this so seriously, learned your lesson huh" she jokes.

"Yeah I guess I did, but I'm also doing it for Zero since he can't attend classes" Yuki says, Yori didn't like that forced smile she wore and offered to take notes for him instead after all, Yuki's writing was illegible half the time, Yuki sweat-dropped and agreed.

* * *

Yori met Akatsuki and Hanbusa in their room the next night after they gave a report to Kaname about the incident.

"Why do you think she risked herself to enter to Cross Academy? She must have known she wasn't welcome" Aido says, Yori had to agree it wasn't a good plan she was on everybody's list to be found but still she risked everything to come why? To kill Zero? Hurt Yuki and thereby hurt Kaname? How could she know of that anyway? There were many question left unanswered and Yori knew Aido's brain was swimming with them. Akatsuki had told her that Kaname was now informed that Zero killed Shizuka, Aido and her kept quiet on that not wanting to involve him in what they knew, not yet.

"Perhaps it was her madness" Akatsuki says.

"I don't think so" Aido says, Yori bites her lip and leaves them for the night.

* * *

Yori had decided to patrol for once since she hoped Yuki was taking it easy and Zero was out of commission.

"Excuse me is this Cross Academy?" a voice suddenly asked, Yori turned, a man was now there he'd done a good job of being stealthy, but Yori already had her weapon in hand.

"You're a vampire" she states.

"And you're a guardian" he observes.

"Yori!" Yuki's voice suddenly rang out, she came up beside her.

"What business do you have here?" Yori asks the man, Yuki too drew her weapon.

"Oh good another guardian" he says.

"Then you can tell me…the whereabouts of the other guardian!" the man attacked, Yori was about to stab him but Zero's hand suddenly flashed in front of them and caught the man's hand protecting them.

"What's your business with me?" Zero grits out, Yori swallows and checks for any others, the man sneers.

"Zero Kiryu, for committing murder of a pure blood Shizuka Hiou, by the command of the supreme institution of vampires, the senior council, you are sentenced to death" the man announces, the three of them do not respond for a moment, then Yori gets pissed.

"Just try" she growls at him, his eyes flash on her and she holds his glare glaring back, her ring daggers ready to cut him to pieces.

"Zero has never killed anyone other than a Level E" she continues, Yuki gasps and Yori feels bad she still hadn't had time to explain to Yuki what she knew but that would have to wait, their friend was on death row and Yori knew the charges weren't true, but she also couldn't tell the truth.

 _Damn you Kaname Kuran!_

She curses in her head.

"We take pride in our duty to protect the pure blood nobles as the Council of Ancients, but you managed to escape our eyes and get your hands on Shizuka Hiou, as far as we are concerned pure blooded vampires are a sacred existence, anyone who inflicts so much as a small cut on any one of them should expect to be executed Zero Kiryu"

"It sounds like you guys couldn't do your job so your pointing fingers at the first scape goat you can find" Yori says, the man hisses at her but Zero keeps him in his grip.

"This serious crime" the man continues.

"Can only be paid with your one mortal life, a cheap price" he spits, Yori is about to kill him when Zero breaks his hand, Yori feels others approaching and puts her back to Yuki and Zero's.

"You broke my hand, but that will not stop us, we will have you executed!" he says from the ground, four more had now appeared.

"Yori?" Yuki asks.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I'll explain later" she promises.

"You two are not involved just leave" Zero says.

"Not a chance!" they echo.

One of them was staring at Yori and moved to attack but he suddenly disintegrated.

"What?" the man with the broken hand asks shocked as the entire Night Class surrounds them, Kaname steps forward, Senri had his Blood Whip out ready to attack again if needed.

"The Council of Ancients has consented to attend this school, it was already an inevitable matter to have that women hunt down Kiryu, however the pure bloods 'sacredness' and for the sake of protecting it, why must Kiryu be executed?" he asks, Yori makes sure her breathing is even, if he threw Zero under the bus she was throwing him off the cliff! Consequences be damned. The vampires had dropped to their knees at Kaname's presents.

"Kaname Kuran, if a pure blood noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfil our duties, we would like you to leave with your honourable school friends" one says.

"I had thought, I made special efforts to warn against dishonouring this academy with any foolish behaviour" Kaname says sounding a little disappointed which caused them to freak out more.

"Especially from dogs of the Council of Ancients" he continues, the man whose hand Zero hand broken's shoulder suddenly exploded and he cried out.

"Disappear" Kaname warns, the vampires stand.

"The fact you defend Zero Kiryu, will be reported back to the Council of Ancients Lord Kaname and the guardians" the man grits losing his polite voice, his eye turning toward Yori and Yuki.

"You do that" Yori says not caring when he bares his teeth at her, he wouldn't do anything with Kaname right there.

"Who do you think you are human?!" he spits.

"I am Sayori Wakaba, daughter to the senior councillor of the Vampire Hunters Association, and the infamous hunter Black Venus" she holds his look and the older vampires all lose the last of their resolve.

"Please add that in your report" she says almost pleasantly, after that they do disappear in a flash of smoke, Yori lets out her breath as the tension in the air relaxes.

"That was a bold move" Kaname says.

"Perhaps, but it's done" Kaname bows his head agreeing.

"Are you okay Yuki?" he asks her.

"Kaname, Zero being their objective is not a good enough reason for this, why didn't you just tell them he didn't do it?!"

"The council doesn't work on definites', Yuki I'm sorry but don't worry, I'll handle everything" Yori doesn't say anything about his evasion, she meets her friends in the Night Classes eyes as they leave and soon Yori is left with Zero and Yuki.

"Alright Yori explain everything now!" Yuki demands looking like she was about to cry, Yori sighs and begins telling them everything.

* * *

 **Yori has announced herself to not only her friends and the Council of Ancients, what will the ramifications of her actions be?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yori has to confess to Yuki what she knows, will this be the end of their friendship?**

* * *

"So...your mother was really famous?" Yuki asks, the three of them where in Zero's room and Yori had spent the past few hours explaining everything.

"Yeah, they called her Black Venus because she was as beautiful as she was fierce, she could kill vampires faster than they could track her, she was incredible"

"But she died?" Yuki asked Yori nodded.

"Yes years ago, she went up against an army they say of Level E's being controlled by one pure blood she was incredible unmatched even though she was sorely outnumbered but even she fell, it's difficult to explain, she lived through the battle but…she technically died then, she contracted a sickness the pure blood gave her and she slowly died for a few years. My father though he still wanted me trained in combat also steered me toward a safer carrier path"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Yuki asks.

"I didn't want anything to do with hunting, it took forever to get my father to let me leave home so I could actually go to school like a normal person, of course it just happened to be the one that got turned into a vampire night school, my father was adamant I leave when he found out but I told him I didn't want to because of you two…my friends and now…I've made friends in the night class surprisingly and I want to protect you all, as best I can"

"Your father is surely going to hear about everything that's happened"

"I'm sure he will" Yori agrees.

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asks worried her best friend would be taken from her.

"I'll figure it out" she says with a smile.

"But more importantly how are you Zero?"

"I'm fine" he says turning away.

"So your brothers alive" she continues he half heartily glares at her.

"I know how you feel" she tells him.

"How so?"

"I'll tell you another time" she says with a smile, feeling tired she was not dragging that piece of her history up.

"Let's go to bed" Yuki yawns and get up too.

"Goodnight Zero" Yori says.

"Night Zero" Yuki says.

"Night Yuki, Yori" he says as she closes the door.

* * *

Another week passed and things quietened down, Yuki kept asking Zero to just come out and say he wasn't responsible but Zero had become rather closed off on the subject, Yori had the idea that Zero and Kaname had come to some sort of agreement, something they wouldn't involve Yuki with. Yori understood them wanting to protect her, she did too but…there had to be a line somewhere because Yuki wasn't one to give up and they knew that. Spring break had arrived and all the students were going home, except Yuki and Zero since they lived on campus and Yori.

Yori had received a letter from her father surprisingly stating she was not to involve herself in vampire affairs, was to keep her grades up, was to quit the Disciplinary Committee, cease contact with all on campus vampires and not be pulled into 'that daft headmasters antics' Yori disposed of the letter and did nothing of the sort.

Hanabusa was unnaturally quiet for the past week after what he saw, he wasn't even going with everyone to his own summer home for the holidays. So it would just be the four of them and the headmaster for two weeks.

Yori walked with Yuki to the boy's dorm, she wanted to talk with Zero but kept talking herself out of it so Yori marched with her to the dorms, and met with the female dorm president who spotted them, she hadn't left yet.

"What are you doing her Cross? Wakaba?" they looked to her.

"Even if you are the daughter of the headmaster and have privileges as Disciplinary Committee members, you can't so freely visit the boy's dormitory, it's leaving a bad impression…"

"Sorry to interrupt but I can't find the headmaster is he out?" Aido suddenly asked coming up to them, he was in a long trench coat to protect himself from the sun even in this heat.

"Idol-sama!" the dorm president eyes suddenly turned into hearts.

 _Here we go_

Yori thinks as the girl rushes over to Hanabusa.

"Why are you here, the Day and Night Classes are over?"

"I'm sorry but I'm running away please don't say anything" Aido charms with a wink the girl practically faints right there.

"Of course! I'll leave this to the Disciplinary Committee goodbye!" she says running off, Aido turns to them.

"So yeah I ran away" he says with a shrug, Yuki looks shocked while Yori was wondering how he could run away if he was still on campus? Zero suddenly fell from a three story window, landing easily and walking over to them.

"Aido, Night Class students are not allowed in the Day Class area"

"He's right, let's go back to the Moon Dorm" Yuki says

"I don't want to" Hanabusa pouts, Yori rolls her eyes.

"I absolutely won't" he says folding his arms.

"Yori get a rope I'll tie him up and take him back" Zero says looking pleased, Aido runs off.

"You won't catch me!" he yells, Zero races after him, the girls just stare in shock at them.

* * *

"Don't make me run for something so stupid" Zero pants.

"You should have helped me in the first place" Hanabusa says not even slightly out of breath, they were sitting in the headmasters lounge.

"Is it okay to be here, maybe we should go to Zero's room?" Yuki asks.

"Not a chance!" Zero growls, Yori smiles amused.

"I'm hungry" Hanabusa states suddenly, Yuki pulls Yori to the other side of the room.

"What's with that? Food will do" Hanbusa says offended.

"Is the bed in this place empty in the morning? I wants some nice soft pillows and the sheets have to have lavender scent or I can't sleep and curtains to keep the sun out, after that if someone tries to find me, tell them I'm not here, let's see what else? Toothbrush, towel…"

"Zero calm down" Yori says holding his arm to keep him from attacking Aido.

"Aido did something happen that made you not want to stay in the Moon dorm?" Yuki asks, Aido's expression changes to a dark veil and Yori recognises it.

"It's nothing" he says turning away from them.

* * *

 **Aido has run away from the Moon dorm, to the headmasters chambers? Can Yori find a way to help him?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yori's friend? Hanabusa is feeling down and conflicted after what he witnessed, can Yori help him?**

* * *

"You ate it all?!" Yuki shrieks in shock, Aido had indeed eaten all the food enough for the four of them.

"It wasn't bad, but there wasn't enough" he says.

"Jeez selfish run away" Yuki mutters, but seeing Aido's distant look she takes a new approach.

"You look down, but I'm sure Kaname will scold you for something later" she says trying to cheer him up but it has no effect, confused Yuki leaves him to get Zero to make more food, Yori sits with Hanabusa.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better" Yori says honestly, Hanabusa snorts.

"Why should you care?"

"Well I would consider us friends, no?" he looks to her and her big hazel eyes.

"I guess" he relents, she smiles, they don't speak until Yuki comes back.

"You took so long!" he berates.

"Zero is making more food so eat a tablet for now" she says handing him a packet, Yori looks down at it with him, it was the first time she'd seen these blood tablets even though she'd heard about them for years.

"So this is Kiryu's?" Hanabusa says, Yuki blanches.

"No…no its not" she obviously lies.

"Hehe don't be upset Kiryu knows I know, I am a genius" he states.

"Umm don't say anything please" she says.

"I'm not that cowardly Yuki Cross, I know Kaname knows and is keeping quiet about it, I don't know what he's thinking…" he trails off and both girls looks concernedly at him.

"Why does he treat you so specially? Even getting into a run in with the Senate on purpose, I can't understand it"

"It's not special treatment…" Yuki tries to say Hanabusa glares at her.

"Are you really trying to say that? I'll kill you" Yori glares at him and kicks him under the table, Yuki doesn't notice.

"In my first memories, there were two vampires, the vampire I was afraid would eat me at any moment and the kind yet intimidating vampire who killed the one who tried to kill me, I looked up at that kind vampire, Kaname and I wasn't scared, special aside I think we have a simple relationship"

"Simple huh? Do you really believe that no matter what happens?"

"Yes" she says softly, Yori doesn't know what to say so she says nothing and Yuki walks out again.

* * *

After the second bout of food, Yori actually gets to eat something, Zero and Yuki go to clean up and Hanabusa throws himself over the couch, for a few minutes Yori and Hanabusa just sit in silence until he sits up quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Blood" he says, Yori looks to the kitchen but Hanabusa takes her hand and leads her away.

"What's that Kiryu thinking?!" he says shaking his head and storming out into the night the air is cooler.

"What happened?" Yori asks.

"Cross cut her finger" he says still walking Yori trailing behind, Yori understands now, Yuki probably gave Zero his blood.

"Are you jealous?" he asks her.

"What?!"

"Of Yuki giving Zero her blood"

"No of course not! I only gave him my blood because he was seriously injured, I knew Yuki had been giving him her blood because he can't stomach the blood tablets"

"So that's why…" he says, he walked with her all the way to the Moon dorm.

"I thought you were running?" Yori says.

"I changed my mind, Cross did say something right, she will never betray Kaname even if he hurts her and it's the same for me"

"Wow you admitting you have something in common with a human" Yori says as they walk inside, Hanabusa pushes her against the now closed door.

"Don't say it like that, I know who and what I am"

"I didn't say you didn't" Hanabusa stares at her, Yori didn't miss that the temperature had dropped.

"Why are you not afraid of all this?" he asks.

"I don't know, I guess since my friends are okay, then so am I"

"I can't think that short sightedly" he says letting her go shaking his head, Yori puts one of her hands on his cheek.

"Hanabusa you, ego aside are very smart, I am too, we use our skills to help the people we care about, for now they are safe, so take a breath" Hanabusa breathes in and gently breaths out, closing his eyes, Yori stays like that will him, until she can't keep her hand up any more.

"I hadn't noticed but you smell like lavender" he says, Yori smiles.

"Yeah I like lavender too" he nods, reluctantly he starts walking up the stairs, Yori follows him, not sure why but she does, she sat on his bed and Hanabusa stretched over it laying in her lap, she ran her hand through his hair until he fell asleep. Since she was now trapped by him, Yori pulled the pillows around so she could lean back and she too feel asleep.

* * *

 **Yori just might be the cure to Hanabusa's stress but when spring break returns what will happen?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Spring Break is over what happens next will push everyone on edge.**

* * *

Yori spent most nights of Spring Break with Hanabusa helping him sleep, he claimed it wasn't necessary but he did actually sleep when she came. Yori didn't mind even though at first she was a little embarrassed she grew to like it to, and though she wouldn't admit it she slept better too. She of course couldn't do this when the Night Class returned from Spring Break but she did come over to say hello to everyone, she missed them.

"How was the break?" she asks.

"It wasn't bad" Rima says with a shrug, Serni agrees.

"Yeah it got a little boring though, doing nothing"

"But Lord Kaname was with us" Ruka says happily.

"Even though he had to talk with the Council of Ancients, after that he relaxed a little" Takuma says.

"That's good" Yori agrees that pure blood vampire, turns to her on the couch.

"So where is Hanabusa?" he asks

"I'm here" he says happily coming down the stairs.

"How was the summer house?" he asks, they were a little surprised of his attitude, considering the last time they saw him he wouldn't come out of his room but they launched into their story of the two weeks.

"What about you Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asks.

"Nothing much I didn't even study, I read a bit, annoyed Kiryu and Cross some days and Yori visited too" he says with a shrug.

"Well I figured you'd go mad with your own company" Yori says.

"Hey!" he defends, while Ruka and Takuma snicker.

"What about you Yori did you go home?" Rima asks.

"No, I revived a letter from my father and what he wanted, I threw it out"

"Really?" Serni asks.

"The only thing worthwhile in the letter was keeping my grades up and I have no problem with that" she says with a shrug.

"What if he comes here?" Takuma asks.

"What if he does? He won't do much, he may threaten to pull me out but he knows how well my grades are he won't jeopardise them moving me"

"That's good I would miss Yori" Takuma says with a smile, causing Hanabusa to glare at the blond.

"Thanks I'd miss you all too" she says honestly.

* * *

Yori was seated with Zero in the one class they didn't share with Yuki, Zero was leaning on the table, not sleeping just resting, suddenly a girl clasped and they jumped up, Zero saw something.

"Her neck" he breathes, Yori looks, there are bite marks! Zero goes to her, Yori goes with him.

"Move away" he tells the students who do as he says.

"I'll take her to the infirmary" he says.

"I'll go too, get back to your classes" Yori says, following after. The girl was alright it seemed they left her in the infirmary and went straight to the headmaster, Yuki was already there and Kaname arrived shortly after.

"I'm sorry headmaster, I should have watched over more carefully" Kaname apologises.

"No need, we haven't determined if it was a student from the Night Class yet, don't worry so much, we have the guardians to prevent such a thing from happening, we just have to pay more attention from now on" the headmaster says breezily.

"At least the girl who fainted doesn't remember who sucked her blood it seems the vampire took her memory, this does mean the Night Class are suspects" the headmaster sighs.

"The only ones with the ability to erase a memory would be the noble class, the Night Class consists mostly of Nobles, I understand you do not want to suspect your students but you are too lenient" Kaname tells the headmaster Yori bites her lip she really didn't want to suspect the Night Class, many where her friends and she couldn't really see any of them going against Kaname. Yuki looked sad and Zero pats her head.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't that you are incompetent it's just the opponent is very skilled" Zero says to Yuki.

 _Was that a compliment or an insult?_

Yori questions.

"Hey Zero you should feel responsible as well you're a guardian too!" Yuki says.

"She's right, this vampire slipped by us" Yori agrees.

"It's not your fault Yori you don't patrol!" Yuki says.

"Well I kind of do and I'm a guardian as well, I'm of equal blame" Yori says, not missing the hardening of Kaname's eyes as Zero touched Yuki's hair.

"Just to remind you Kiryu is also a suspect" Kaname says the three guardians look at him.

"You're a rare sample of a vampire hunter who has become a vampire, I wouldn't be surprised if you had any special abilities"

"I don't recall having any special abilities" Zero says calmly.

"Really? Maybe you subconsciously attacked a human yearning for her blood…" Yori did not miss the double meaning, Headmaster Cross stood up.

"Kaname!" but Yuki beat him to defend Zero.

"Even though Kanme does not like Zero I though that you had accepted him, do you honestly think Zero attacked that girl?"

"You make it sound like I did attack her" Zero says moodily.

"Zero be quiet" Yuki orders.

"Fine I will find the real culprit and prove that Zero is innocent! Come on Zero, Yori, let's go!"

"Umm" Yori tries to say as she's pulled out with Zero, Yuki turns for a final time upset at Kaname.

"Until you accept that Zero is innocent I will not speak with you Kaname!" Yori feels her heart freeze as Yuki pulls them along slamming the door shut.

 _Oh Yuki don't you realise that man would do anything for you?_

Yori wonders as Yuki drags them outside.

* * *

 **A Day Class student has been bitten by a vampire, who is it? Do they really have to start suspecting their friends?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A rouge vampire has taken a student's blood, Yuki threats Kaname with silence if he does not apologise to Zero and Yori's caught in the middle as usual.**

* * *

"If you're going to make such a face you shouldn't have said anything to him in the first place" Zero says, Yuki was still pulling them along.

"I have to agree, I know you want to defend Zero but actually threatening not to talk to him Yuki? That's kind of cruel" Yori says.

"Do you think?" she asks, letting them go and turning to them.

"Recently Kaname has been acting harder towards you" she says to Zero.

"It's always been like that" Zero says with a shrug.

"But Zero isn't the one who did it" Yuki says, tears pooling into her eyes, Zero and Yori share a look.

"This is complicated, coming from someone brimming with regret" he says shaking his head.

"Do you think he hates me now?" she asks tears falling.

"I don't think he hates you…me on the other hand" Zero says.

"Why don't you go back?" Yori asks.

"No Kaname is in the wrong!" Yuki says.

"I will find the vampire who broke school rules and then I will have Kaname apologise to Zero! I will spill a bit of my blood and become bait!"

"No you won't" Yori says grabbing Yuki's hand.

"I'm going to talk to the victim" Zero says, walking away.

"I guess this means you don't agree with my plan" Yuki says sadly.

"Well it is kind of a bad plan" Yori says making them walk after him.

"After all the blood would attract all the vampires in the school"

"Oh yeah" she says sweat-dropping.

* * *

They walk to the infirmary and are surprised by the Night Class student inside.

"Oh hey Yori, Yuki and Kiryu" Takuma says with a smile.

"You came to talk to this girl didn't you?" he says, Senri and Rima were standing behind him, Ruka was in the window and Akatsuki was standing outside.

"Everyone?" Yuki says surprised.

"Take care" Takuma says to the girl.

"Thank you for the flowers" she says a bunch of flowers in her hand, she walks out, stopping at Zero.

"Thank you for carrying me Kiryu-kun, I always had a bad impression of you but you are actually a good person" she says and walks away.

"She said you're a good person" Yuki gushes.  
"Now if only he didn't frown so much and smiled more" Takuma says.

"A good person?" Rima questions.

"I don't know" Senri shrugs.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yori asks.

"That's right the Night Class students are suspects!" Yuki remembers.

"Oh thanks for telling me" Takuma sparkles.

"Well we're here because Kaname ordered us to form a detective group, I called Aido to come too but he didn't"

"So the ones here are trust worthy" Zero says.

"Probably" Takuma says.

"What about Aido?" Yuki asks.

"I don't know recently that guy seems to be acting strangely" Akatsuki says.

"He has broken the rules before" Senri remembers.

"It's true" Rima says.

"I trust Aido" Yori says.

"I don't think he would do it again" she clarifies.

"Where's Zero?" Yuki asks, Zero had disappeared.

"You don't think he's going after him?" Yuki asks.

"I hope not" Yori says.

* * *

Yori and Yuki split up, Yuki looking for Zero and Yori patrolled she was almost finishing a circuit and back at the dorms when she felt a presents, she turned and was instantly pinned to a tree.

"What?!" she asks, a vampire had her pinned to a tree, a Night Class student!

"Who are you?!" she asks he leans his face very close to her and Yori can't help the shiver she feels.

"You wouldn't know me of course, always hanging around the Moon dorm, tempting me with your scent"

"What? No!" she tries to say and squirming to get her weapon but he had his body pining hers to the tree, she was off the ground and could only move her head.

"I know you Sayori, I've seen you at that idiot Takuma's birthday, coming and going from Kain and Aido's room at night and dawn, dancing with them at the party…you practically waving yourself at all vampires around" Yori glares at the strange blond vampire, she did recognise him but had no clue of his name.

"You've got the wrong idea" she tries to calm him.

"No I don't! I know what I want! What I've done! I better enjoy it before I'm discovered" he says, leaning down to her neck.

 _No!_

She doesn't have the chance to yell when suddenly the man is ripped off her and she tumbles to the ground, Hanabusa stood over the noble vampire on the ground, Akatsuki came up behind him, Senri and Rima too, Ruka held out her hand for Yori and she took it and pulled herself up, Takuma appeared and immediately checked her for injuries.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah" she says nodding, Kaname had also appeared and the vampire on the ground trembled.

"You were right Aido" Kaname says.

"When I found my missing sheets in his room I knew who it was" he says eyes still on the vampire.

"And here I thought you weren't playing detective with us" Takuma says with a smile, Aido shrugs.

"How did you solve this from sheets?" Yori asks.

"Your scent was on my sheets from when you visited, scent clings to things easily, he stole them when I put them in the laundry to wash, I didn't know it had anything to do with this incident until I traced the scent to his room and I realised your scent was also in the room, but you had never stood in it"

"He had some of your clothes too, do you want them back?" Ruka asks.

"I'm not sure" Yori says honestly.

"I'll pay for new ones" Kaname says, looking down at the vampire.

"I understand you wanting something, it is as much of being a vampire as longevity I don't hate you for that, but you jeopardised this Academy and the peace I seek, I cannot forgive that" Kaname says, Akatsuki forces the guy to his feet and leads him away.

"At least now this small crisis is over" Kaname says turning to Yori.

"Until the next one, at least you can tell Yuki" his eyes looked sad.

"You know she didn't mean it, she was crying by the time we were outside" Yori says, he nods.

"It still hurts" is all he says walking away.

"Thank you Hanabusa, Takuma, Ruka, Senri and Rima, thank Akatsuki too please"

"We will" Takuma assures her.

"You know there is only one thing I don't believe from this story"

"What?" Hanabusa asks.

"You doing laundry" the others laugh.

"Hey! I just saved your life"

"I know, thank you" she says with a smile, he lightly blushes.

"It's fine" he says and stalks off.

"See you later!" she waves to them and heads inside, Yuki would be happy when she came back and she told her it was over, until she mentioned the stalking part.

* * *

 **Yori's surprise stalker is captured but Yuki and Kaname are still at odds. Review and Follow for more!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Peace may finally be back at Cross Academy except that Yuki and Kaname aren't talking.**

 **Thank You everyone who has reviewed you guys are enough to keep me writing so don't worry!**

* * *

"Thanks for coming shopping with me" Yori says, Kaname had given her money to get new clothes after the pervert vampire had stolen some of hers, Yuki had been horrified that the Night Class student had gotten so close and was specifically after Yori!

"No problem, I didn't have anything planned today so…"

"You've been acting weird all day and avoiding Zero, after this I'm going to find him and ask him what he did, every time Yuki is troubled its usually because of him or Kaname, I'll have to interrogate them"

"Yori…" Yuki says.

"I already know about Kaname but I don't know what Zero's done now, I know you are always keeping your distance from the Night Class so you feel bad about what happened and I think that's a good thing, even though I've incidentally gotten closer to them, I just want you to be happy"

"Thanks Yori" she says with a smile, a little boy suddenly comes out of the crowd and tugs Yuki's arm, Yori looks down with her at the small child.

"Mommy" the little boy weeps.

"He's lost?" Yori asks.

"Did you get separated from your Mommy?" Yuki asks, the boy nods.

"Please bring me back to Mommy" he cries, Yuki and Yori share a look.

"Forget shopping I've got everything, let's help him" Yori says, Yuki nods.

"Is she close by?" Yuki asks, the boy nods, taking Yuki's hand, he holds out his other one to Yori and she smiles taking it, they walk with him leading them, Yuki and Yori carrying their bags in their other hands.

The boy leads them away from the shops.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Yuki asks, the boy nods.

"Yeah, almost there" he says.

 _Maybe the boy was taking them home?_

Yori thought as they were pulled further away from the busy area of town, they let him lead them all the way to a rundown building.

"Is this it?" Yori asks.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here" Yuki says.

"That you big sisters, I was scared when I was alone" he says, letting go of their hands and turning around to them, for the first time they could see his eyes, they were two different colours, one blue and one brown.

"I'm worried maybe we should wait until your mother comes?" Yuki asks him.

"You're so kind miss" he says as Yuki leans down to his height, the boy suddenly kisses her cheek.

"Thank you" he says, moving from her to Yori, he pulls her down to his height and kisses her cheek softly,

"You too pretty miss"

Yori only had a moment to think.

 _He's surprisingly strong for a kid_

When she heard Yuki faint and joined her on the ground.

* * *

"Hanabusa" Akatsuki says suddenly before entering the building.

"What is it?" he asks.

"For some reason, Yuki Cross and Sayori Wakaba are lying unconscious, in a place like this" Aido pushes past his sure enough the two girls where unconscious on the ground, Kaname stepped up past them.

"Troublesome girls" he says softly.

"I'll take Yuki, Hanabusa carry Sayori, Akatsuki get their bags" the boys do as they are ordered, Hanabusa carefully lifting Yori into his arms, her bags falling out of her hand, Akatsuki takes them as Kaname does the same, Rima, Senri, Ruka and Takuma look on surprised at what they are holding.

"What happened?" Takuma asks.

"I don't know but they aren't bleeding" Hanabusa says, they looked almost peacefully asleep.

"It looks like they were shopping" Akatsuki says looking in the bags.

"Probably for Yori" Ruka says.

"We will learn what happens when they wake" Kaname says, walking inside, Serien holding open the door.

The others have to go to the party so they leave Kaname, Akatsuki and Hanabusa, Akatsuki puts down the bags in the room Kaname claims, Kaname laid Yuki down on one of the couches Hanabusa does the same for Yori on the other.

"Both of you head for the party, I will wait with them and then join you" they boys nod and leave, Hanabusa very curious of what had happened.

* * *

Yori blinks awake, Kaname Kuran was seated in a chair near her, Yuki was slowly sitting up on another couch.

"I'm glad you've recovered quickly" Yori sat up too fast and feels dizzy.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I was hoping you could tell me, you were found unconscious outside"

"Really what time is it?" Yuki asks.

"Eight o'clock"

"We've been out for hours!" she says.

"We're lucky you found us, thank you" Yori says, Kaname nods.

"Yes thank you Kaname" Yuki says, Kaname looks to her.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me" Yuki blushes and Yori straightens but leans back against the couch, her head hurt.

"If…Kaname has stopped doubting Zero then its fine…" Yuki says carefully.

"I did doubt him too much and I feel bad about it, however we did find the true culprit, but Yuki, being told that by you, you don't think I'd be upset at you?" Kaname had his hand under Yuki's chin, Yori tried to appear as if she wasn't there feeling very intrusive of the whole thing.

"But, the one who was wrong was Kaname" Yuki says.

"Who do you think is the one that made me act like that?" he asks, Yori looks away from the two keeping her heartbeat steady, if he kissed her she was leaving dizzy or not.

"Your heart is beating fast, maybe now you understand a little bit about how I feel" Kaname says to Yuki, there is a knock at the door and Kaname reluctantly lets Yuki go.

"Come in" he says

"Ah Kaname, oh Yuki and Yori are awake I see, I'm glad it was frightening seeing you both like that, but Kaname the head of the Aido family who is hosting the party is waiting to meet you tonight, Yuki, Yori you'll be fine here if you stay in this room nobody would dare barge in" Yori looks up at the roof with Yuki the roof was lavishly decorated.

"By the way why did you two collapse out there?" Yuki and Yori focused back on Takuma.

"Umm…we were bringing a lost child, he kissed me on the cheek"

"He did the same to me after saying thank you" Yori says touching the place he had kissed.

"Hmm, that must be one of the guests children, vampire children steal energy from people" Yori hadn't heard much about young vampire powers and was surprised at this as much as Yuki.

"Girls, this place is the basement of the building owned by the Aido household, tonight there is a party for vampires that live near here, there are a large number of vampires here, if they found out you two where here you could be in danger" Takuma says seriously

"So don't leave this room" Kaname says, the two girls nod in understanding, Kaname and Takuma leave and Yuki and Yori share a couch and wait.

* * *

 **After helping a little boy, Yuki and Yori are knocked unconscious and are now in the middle of a vampire party, was this planned?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yuki and Yori are told to stay put in the middle of a vampire party, specifically by Takuma and Kaname what would cause them to disobey?**

* * *

"It's odd to be in a room with no windows" Yuki says.

"I agree but it is the basement" Yori says, the door suddenly creaks open, they look to it.

"Human sisters, I'm very sorry about earlier" the little boy from before says, they get up and go to him.

"It's okay" Yori says.

"You're a vampire right?" Yuki asks.

"Did you find your mom?" Yuki continues, the boy walks away.

"Wait don't tell anyone we're here" Yori says, going after him, peaking their heads out the door, there is no one but now the can hear people talking, Yuki and Yori swallow looking at each other.

"They told us to stay" Yori whispers.

"I know" Yuki says but at the same time she stares edging toward the voices, Yori has no choice but to go with her, they carefully approach the railing and kneeling down look over. Vampires everywhere were talking, the lights were dim but they could see, famous people from all over were here, Yori recognised many as did Yuki, they duck down.

"I didn't realise how many of them where vampires" Yuki whispers.

"Vampires have always found their way into power and lime light" Yori whispers back, controlling her heartbeat to hopefully help them not be discovered, they look back over.

"Why is Zero here?" Yuki whispers, Yori looks to where she is, sure enough Zero was there with Yagari.

"He must be here for work" Yori whispers, Yukki nods and keeps watching though her thoughts seem distant and Yori truly wonders what had happened.

The chatter in the crowd suddenly turned to silence as every head in the room turned to Kaname and they all bowed deeply to him except the two hunters.

"My apologies I did not mean to disturb all of you" he says, Yori couldn't believe the effect the man had on the crowd and suddenly felt a twinge of fear.

"Lord Kaname, is it true you took the humans side at the board meeting? This human's side?" a vampire standing near Zero asked.

"It is true" he says, the crowd breaks into chatter.

"Kaname is brilliant"

"He is trying to make amends with the humans"

"We can have a peaceful future with them"

"It is a very astute thing to do"

"He is worthy to hold the name Kuran" the praise continued to fill Yori's ears which she found amusing considering Kaname could have easily have thrown Zero under the bus for his own actions. One man came forward to Kaname.

"Thank you for taking care of my son" he says, Hanabusa was behind him.

 _Was that his father?_

Yori wonders.

"Thank you very much for inviting me to this party, Mr Aido I'm sorry I do not show up at parties much" Kaname says.

 _That answered that_

Yori thinks.

"Don't worry about it Kaname, actually today I have a favour to ask of you"

"Father!" Hanabusa objects, Yori knew what was coming as the blonde girl next to them steps forward.

"This is my daughter Tsukiko, it would be great if you would take interest in her our family would like that very much"

"Father, please stop, Kaname I didn't asks of this" Hanabusa tries to say, Kaname smiles.

"I do not know how things will turn out but I will keep that in mind" everyone was quiet until families started shouting out for Kaname to meet their daughters, Yori looked to Yuki who hid her eyes, suddenly everyone bowed again as another person entered the hall, she was beautiful Yori realised but something was off, she could feel it.

"Everyone please don't say things like that, poor Kaname" she says.

"It's a rare sight to see Sara Shirabuka at a party" Kaname says as she glides closer, Yori realised she was a pure blood.

"It's been a while, ever since you started going to school I haven't seen you" she says, Yori thought rather misleadingly as if they were something before, Yori couldn't actually attest to that but she highly doubted it considering it was so obvious Kaname was in love with Yuki.

"We are one of the few remaining pure blooded vampires, we have to stick together" she says as Kaname kisses her gloved hand, Yori looks to Yuki staring at Kaname, she grabs her hand and rushes them back into the room closing the door, Yuki fell onto the ground, and Yori sat next to her they were quiet for a little while, while Yuki arranged her thoughts.

"We shouldn't have gone outside" she says eventually Yori nods in agreement unsure of how to help her. A few minutes later someone tries to open the door they were leaning against.

"Can you let me in?" Kaname's voice asks, Yori and Yuki jump up trying not to look suspicious, he walks in and closes the door.

"Kaname" Yuki with a hesitant smile.

"I told you not to leave this room" he says, Yori swallows and decides to get out of this conversation quickly.

"I'll be over there" she says turning away and walking to the other side of the room before taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry" she hears Yuki say, Kaname suddenly hugged her.

"I won't forgive you with just an apology this time" he says he picked her up his arms still around her and dropped her on the other couch, leaning over her, Yori blushes looking away.

"Why did you leave the room?" Kaname asks

"The child, I was worried about the lost child" Yuki says, Kaname suddenly leans down and lays on her chest.

"Before I forgive you, please let me stay here, just a little bit longer" he says Yuki of course blushes.

"I must be tired" he says softly.

"It's fine" Yuki says hugging him, she passed a smile to Yori who just nods and goes back to looking away.

"As long as I remembered how kind you were to me, that was supposed to be enough" Yuki says softly, Kaname looked at her suddenly leaning down to her neck, Yori didn't know what to do so she made herself stay where she was, Yuki shuddered in surprise.

"Your kind, only lives for what seems like seconds to us, so transient" Kaname says

"Do you want to become a vampire Yuki?" he asks, Yori couldn't believe he was actually saying that, even more than Yuki, she also didn't know how Yuki would respond to such an offer.

"Become like me, live for eternity by my side?"

 _Was he proposing to her?!_

Yori though struggling to keep control of her heartbeat, the two had seemed to have forgotten her, lost in each other's eyes. Yuki doesn't move when he goes toward her neck she closes her eyes and turns away and Kaname stops.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, don't worry I won't do anything to you, I'm sorry for scaring you" he says pulling her up to hug her

"Kaname I…" Yuki tries to say.

"Don't make a face like that, this should teach you to be more careful, it's time to leave now" he says, standing and going for the door, Yuki is in a bit of shock but Yori and her go for the door, they follow Kaname to a car that is waiting for them, Takuma rushes out with their bags and puts them in the car too, he closes the door with a wave, only Yuki and Yori in the car with the driver.

When they get back its snowing, bags in hand they step out into the snow fall.

"It's already that time of year" Yori says.

"Snow reminds me of blood" Yuki says, Yori looks to her.

"What he said…I never expected to hear…I got so confused I ended up crying…" Yori hugs her.

"You're okay, you'll be okay" she assures her.

* * *

 **Kaname has made an important declaration to Yuki and Yori was uncomfortably close to it, could she still be best friends with a vampire?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yuki is torn after the declaration she received and Yori has to try and cheer her up**

* * *

The first day of midyear break was tomorrow, weeks after the party Yuki and Yori accidently went to, Yuki seemed to have gotten over whatever upset her with Zero, focused more on Kaname's declaration and her response. Yuki was daydreaming out a window when a girl suddenly called to Yuki, Yori looked up from her book.

"Hey Yuki, do you have any plans for the break?"

"Um, no I don't have anything planned"

"So you're going to stay at the school for the whole break?" they didn't give her a chance to respond.

"Well would you mind setting up spy cameras in the Moon Dorm?" Yuki coughed pointing behind them at Zero who as he did, appeared out of nowhere.

"Morning Zero" Yuki smiles.

"Just kidding" the girl says blushing when she sees Zero, he ignores them.

"Yuki, Yori come with me" he says, the girls follow him out.

"What is it Zero?" Yori asks.

"We're having a last check around before the long vacation, the Night Class is going to come out all at once so we have to make sure there aren't any humans around and that all the Night Class leaves"

"Oh I forgot" Yuki says rushing after them.

* * *

Yori meets up with the Night Class at the entrance they were discussing what they were doing, most where going to Hanabusa's family mansion but Senri had to go home.

"Thanks so much for the help, Yuki, Zero and Yori of course" Takuma gleams.

"Its fine, take care" Yuki says.

"I hope you can relax while we're gone" Takuma says, Zero ignores him, looking instead to Kaname approaching.

"Ah Kaname" Takuma says seeing him, Yuki very notably flinches and retreats out of sight behind Zero, Yori didn't know what to make of it neither did a surprised Zero so they acted like nothing happened.

"Did you lock the doors?" Takuma asks Kaname.

"I can do that much by myself Ichijo" he says, he hands over a key to Yuki.

"Here's the Moon dorm key, Yuki" he says, she nods, not looking at him.

Yori steps away from their interaction going to Senri and Rima.

"Have fun on break" she says.

"Thanks we have to work for some of it though" Rima says.

"That's a shame but enjoy your break while you can"

"Will do" Senri sighs.

"I really don't like having to go home"

"Why not?" she asks, he shrugs.

"Beside my mother I don't really like talking to my family" Yori smiles.

"Well at least you have your mother" he nods thoughtfully.

"What about you are you going home?" he asks.

"No thankfully, so I'll be here" Yori says with a smile.

"Good watch out for Yuki and Zero" Takuma says with a smile.

"I will" she promises she waves goodbye to them all and watches their car disappear, she follows Zero and Yuki back in.

"Are you sure you want to stay Yori?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah I'd only be criticized by my father if I went home, but eventually I will have to go home" Yuki nods in understanding.

* * *

Maria Kuranai had woken up and Yori stood watching as she explained why she let Shizuka use her body. Yuki left shortly after with the headmaster but Maria called Zero back, Yori decided not to leave them alone.

"I want to tell you the truth" she says to Zero.

"The day the Kiryu's were ordered to hunt that man, they were ordered by someone else to do so, someone who did not like the idea of Shizuka loving a vampire that was a human. When Shizuka found out about this figure she put all her efforts into try to find and kill them, that person is the pure bloods and your real enemy I think, they would have known exactly what Shizuka would do to them once they killed her lover" Zero doesn't move after hearing this and Maria turns away from him, Yori gently leads him away, just as shocked. So she had been right, someone knew what would happen, that man, that man with the awful laugh.

Yuki, Yori and Zero meet out in the hall.

"Zero?" Yuki says softly.

"She isn't Shizuka" Zero says.

"Ah…Maria-san isn't intending to stay in this school, she's planning on going home" Yuki says hoping to distract him from his dark thoughts. However Zero doesn't react except to look outside.

"You know I'm pretty lucky" Yuki says suddenly.

"I have the chairman, Kaname, Zero and Yori-chan…I used to think maybe my parents disowned me…leaving a small child out in a storm"

"Yuki" Yori says softly.

"Sorry! Forget I said that, I really don't feel attached to them, I don't even remember them, or anything about myself"

"You don't have to pretend Yuki" Yori says softly, Zero solemnly nods.

"Kaname Kuran was always there to support you…but there are times when you were afraid of what you couldn't remember right?" Zero says.

"I think what Zero's trying to say is that maybe it is better knowing rather than not" Yori says delicately, Yuki stares at a downward angle for a little while, while they stood in silence.

"Hey…do you think if I became a vampire…my heart would be stronger?" Yori had never seen Zero stand so still, she worried if he was breathing or not, did he even need to?

"Kaname asked if I wanted to become a vampire…and all I could say was yes, but really he wasn't serious about it!" she amends quickly realising who she was talking too"

"But you thought it would be okay to become a vampire right?" Zero says in a very tight voice, Yori swallows unsure of what he'd do.

"I will never let you turn into something like that" he spits.

"Even if it means I have to make Kaname Kuran my enemy, and even if that will make you hate me" Zero stalks off quickly leaving them alone.

"Oh Yuki of all people you shouldn't have said those things to Zero" Yori says with a sad look to her friend, Yuki puts her hands on her face.

"Why did I say that?!" she cries.

"Shh" Yori consoles hugging her best friend.

"You trust Zero a lot, more than you realise so hiding the truth from isn't something you're programed for" Yori tells her, patting her head.

"Yori I'm such an idiot!" Yuki shakes her head.

"No just a little absent minded" Yori jokes with a smile which Yuki reflects.

"Thanks Yori"

"Anytime Yuki"

* * *

 **Happy New Year all hope you enjoyed this chapter, more will come and I promise not to take two months this time!**


End file.
